


Minecraft, but We’re Part Mob

by Catzooa



Series: MuffinMobsAU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Suffers, Blazes - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, DreamTeam, End, Enderman, Explosions, Fluff, Gen, Ghasts - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft, Minecraft IRL, Minecraft Mobs - Freeform, MuffinMobsAU, Nether, Over World, Prank War, Pranks, Shenanigans, Starts off pretty lighthearted but gets heavy later on, Tags sucks, Transformation, War, Whump, Will add tags as chapters appear, but we love him, creepers, endermen, muffinteers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catzooa/pseuds/Catzooa
Summary: The muffinteers all get hit by a weird glitch that turns part of themselves into the mob that killed them. How will they deal with this and what shenanigans will they get into? Read on to find out!This is an AU I've co-written a friend of mine who doesn't have an account on here, so I'm posting it for them. Here is their Wattpad, hope you enjoy! https://www.wattpad.com/user/LunaissickofhateWe've got a Discord now! https://discord.gg/4bpsYCC
Relationships: All Platonic Everyone Knows Each Other
Series: MuffinMobsAU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893829
Comments: 235
Kudos: 360





	1. Creeper?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunaissickofhate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lunaissickofhate).



Dream was exploring the world he called home when he found a Desert temple. He went into the temple and dug a hole on the side so as to not fall on the pressure plate and make everything explode. He destroyed the plate so he wouldn’t accidentally set it off, there was no way he’d die to such a rookie mistake. 

He was taking all the good loot out of the chests when he heard a _hiss_ from behind him. He quickly turned around and, in slow motion, saw the creeper fall from the hole he had made and exploded, setting off all the TNT below him and killing him in the process. 

**_Dream was blown up by a creeper._ **

He stared at the death screen for a few seconds replaying what happened in his mind. He was probably going to lose all his stuff. He really hoped some of the stuff survived, it would be a pain to recollect it all over again.

He sighed internally and pressed the respawn button, preparing to be back at his base and have to retrace his steps all the way back to the Desert Temple. However, instead of seeing the familiar sight of his bedroom, he saw a cave lit by the lava pool nearby. He looks around, stunned by the fact he wasn’t at his respawn point and instead in some random ass cave. What?

* * *

**((First Person Dream P.O.V))**

  
  


I look around a bit and take out my communicator, once again stunned. This time by my hand. It was all… _green?_

I look closer and find it has the mossy and overgrown look of creeper skin….? It is only on part of my hand though, so I touch it and the texture feels a bit weird. I shake my head and mentally push it to the side for when I get out of this cave and get back home. I start to type in my communicator to hopefully get someone to help me, since I don’t have anything that would help me get out of this cave. I hope none of the others tease me about this stupid rookie mistake, so embarrassing.

**((Dream)): Hey, so I’m stuck in this cave without any tools. Someone please help me get out, my coords are** **_*coordinates*_ **

**((BadboyHalo)): I’m on my way.**

I put my communicator back in my pocket and take a closer look at my new skin, it definitely looks like creeper skin. I sigh and put my hoodie sleeves over my hands, gripping the insides to keep them put. This way once Bad gets here he won’t be able to see it since I don’t know why my skin looks like this, don’t need him freaking out and calling me an idiot muffin or anything. I’ll tell him once I know what is going on though, just gotta figure out what first. 

I touch my face and it has the same mossy texture that part of my hands are, thank god my mask is there so no one will be able to see it. I don’t need _anyone_ freaking out, let alone my friends. I just hope this glitch or whatever goes away soon.

I hear blocks breaking from above me and I get up, the ground wasn’t all that comfy to sit on anyways. ‘That must mean Bad is here.’ I think, just as I see him drop from the ceiling. Bad comes up to me, face showing slight worry as he gives me a once over as if my injuries would still be there. “How did you get here? After you died?” 

“I have no idea, it just spawned me here.” I said with a shrug. Bad just face palmed and gives me an iron pick. I accept it graciously, glad he was already turning away to the wall and wasn’t going to question my clenched sleeves.

We both mine to the surface and I see the Desert Temple, huh. I look at it in confusion.

Bad notices and gives me a look that says, “What are you doing?” 

I looked at him and pointed at the Temple. “That’s where I died.” 

“That’s such a weird respawn glitch, I’ve never seen that happen before” Bad replied, voice bearing the smallest hint of confusion. “We should probably get your stuff.” He finished, shrugging off whatever he was thinking

I shake my head. “It’s probably all gone, when the creeper exploded it set off all the TNT in the trap.” I explain to Bad, he accepts this with a nod. We both go back to my base and I say goodbye to him, really glad he didn’t bring anything else up. I have no idea how I’m gonna explain all of this to anyone at the moment, let alone Dad Bad.

I go up to my bathroom and take off my mask. I look up at my face and touch the part that is green just a little hesitantly. It definitely looks like creeper skin. “What the-“ I said, cutting myself off mid sentence. I take a breath and list the odd things that have happened so far after that creeper blew up in the Temple. I spawned in a cave near the Temple and I have patches of skin that look like creeper skin. Why would I look like the mob that most recently killed me?

This whole thing is so weird, maybe it’s just a weird glitch like Bad said. I shake my head as if trying to clear my confusion physically. Maybe it’s just a weird respawn and skin glitch. 

I head back out of the bathroom, mask in hand, before looking out the window. It looks like it's getting dark, I should probably head to sleep. I shrug my shoulders, deciding that maybe this’ll all go away with a good night’s rest. I head straight to my room and get ready for bed, mask put right next to me on the bed stand. I yawn as the covers come up to my chin, drifting off to the sounds of hissing and explosions welcoming me in my dreams.

  
  
  


I wake up with another yawn. I head downstairs to go eat breakfast, my growling stomach supporting the idea. I eat some golden carrots and go to the chest I have filled with fish for Patches, needing to refill her food bowl. I pick up her bowl and fill it full of fish, placing it in Patches’s eating area before filling up another one with water. 

I hear my cat, Patches, come through the door. I look at her and **_fear_** strikes my heart. I don’t know why, but seeing Patches makes me wanna run out of the room _as fast as possible_. I instead go to the corner of the kitchen until I don’t feel that almost crippling fear anymore. Why the heck did I react like that to Patches? I look at Patches now that I’m safely away from her, squinting my eyes in slight confusion. Patches is eating the food from her bowl, as nonchalant as ever. Absolutely nothing to be afraid of, yet I still decide to run.

I slowly inch around her and head through the door to the hallway, finally taking a breath when I’m out of the room. Out of her line of sight. Why was I even holding my breath? It’s just Patches. She’s not scary or dangerous at all. She’s even cute! The cutest kitty! ….That didn’t seem to matter to my brain. Yet another weird thing that's happened, I’m now scared of Patches. 

I give a frustrated hiss at myself. 

…. Did I just hiss? I put my hand to my head, getting a headache from all this confusion I‘ve been going through. I go over to the living room in my base and sit down on the couch, just to calm down for a bit. I’ll deal with this weirdness later. 

I pull out my communicator to read some of what other people living in my area are saying, most of them asking for favors or having trades. Although I do see one that was dying from TNT like ten times over, appearing to have trouble with a tnt cannon they were making. I laugh a bit to myself at that. 

After a while I put the communicator away and get up, grabbing some things and deciding to go mining in a strip mine to keep my mind off of the weird things that have been happening lately. I head down to the entrance of the mine with some armor and my trusty diamond pick and start mining in the area I stopped at last time. I lose myself in the repetitive motions of strip mining for a bit until I hit a cave. 

I head inside the cave and start lighting it up, feeling on edge due to this being an unlit area of exploration. I don’t see many mobs besides a few skeletons and zombies I kill easily, that is until suddenly something from behind me groans and I turn around to see a zombie and-

**_Dream blew himself up._ **

I look at the death screen in shock. What the heck just happened? There weren’t any creepers near me! Wait…. _Wait_ …. Skin that is green and mossy, fear of cats, blowing up….? I mentally tally up on my fingers, not liking the outcome that's popped into my head. That sounds like a creeper. I’m part creeper? What the freakout muffin kind of glitch is this?!

I press the respawn button and spawn in the same cave I died in, just with a creeper hole filled with darkness where my stuff is. I shake my head, almost disbelieving of the situation I’ve found myself in. I pick up my stuff and head back home to try and figure out what’s been happening, there's gotta be an explanation somewhere. I pull out my communicator and read what someone in my area sent in the chat after I died, of course someone would notice.

**_Dream blew himself up._ **

**((Yuriplays)): Oh wow I’ve never seen that death message before, what the heck did you do to get that?**

**((Dream)): Idk, probably a new one. I accidentally lit tnt so that’s probably why.**

I lie as I put my communicator in my pocket. I sigh and go out to a field to test things out, gotta know what I’m dealing with here if I’m to fix it. I look around and see that nobody is nearby. Perfect, don’t need anybody seeing this and freaking out. I try to explode and see if I can maybe do it on command, that’ll be useful at least right? 

**_Dream blew himself up._ **

I press respawn and spawn in a cave again, thank god this one has an opening. I walk out and see my stuff in the grass field near my base, bowled up in the creeper hole I made. So, I can explode on command and my stuff stays around. Good to know. Last time I exploded because a zombie hit me from behind, so I also explode if I’m surprised? _Greeeeat._

I go back to my base and look at what I had planned for today.

…. I’ll just try and hide this until I’m ready to tell one of my friends eventually. I'll move on with my life and just hope nothing really bad happens, I mean, what the worst thing that could happen? Me blowing up on one of my friends? Nah, I'm sure I can control this blowing up thing just fine.


	2. Nether Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap and George both needed diamonds, so when someone asked for some blaze rods in exchange for said diamonds they quickly accepted. The person had suddenly thrown diamonds at them while they were in the shop and told them how many blaze rods they wanted before running off. The two hurried back to their base and pulled together all the blaze rods they had stored. It turned out they were 3 blaze rods short of the needed amount. 
> 
> All they had to do was go to the nether fortress and kill a few blazes, depending on how lucky they were, and come back to finish the trade. Easy peasy, they'd done this over a hundred times already! What could possibly go wrong this time around? They’d be in and out quick, no trouble. Those diamonds were as good as theirs.

**((George P.O.V))**

  
  


While going to the nearest nether portal my mind goes to Dream. He's been acting off for a few days, and I wonder what he’s doing right now. He hissed at me earlier, like, what? He’s never done that before, and whenever we bring up cats he flinches. It worries me a bit. He also appears to have dyed the tips of his hair a mossy green, but that seems like something he would do so it doesn’t worry me as much.

We arrive at the nether portal and Sapnap jumps in before me. I swiftly jump in after him and appear in the nether, the red surroundings causing sweat to build up already. I adjust my goggles, hoping my vision doesn’t get clouded. It's annoying seeing everything in the same colors, especially in such a dangerous area. 

Sapnap knows this place better than I do so I let him lead the way. We quickly arrive at the Nether Fortress after travelling over well worn paths, thankfully avoiding soul sand as much as possible. We enter the fortress, being careful to avoid the grunting pigmen and rattling wither skeletons. Upon arriving at the blaze spawner, ready with our swords and shields, we kill the blazes as they spawn. We’re having the _worst_ luck though with none of the blazes dropping blaze rods. 

Sapnap and I are paying complete attention to the blazes, so we end up forgetting about the wither skeletons in a really stupid mistake. Like seriously, it's such a rookie move! Sapnap gets hit by one and screams, quickly killing it. I turn around and see the pain on his face from the wither effect and wince. We were too over confident and didn’t bring milk. He quickly casts his gaze around as if searching for something before widening his eyes. I turn around too late. 

He gets hit with a bunch of fire from the blazes that quickly spawned, as if seizing the chance that our distraction gives them. He screams as the fire engulfs him, my own scream joining his as I charge the Blazes. I manage to destroy them, giving us a moment of respite, but the combined effects of the wither and burning prove too much for Sapnap’s health. He dies and his items scatter around the floor. 

**_Sapnap burned to death._ **

I quickly turn and pick all his items up, cursing myself on the inside for forgetting such a simple thing, all I had to do was watch our backs, that's all! I glance at the death message, letting off another curse before I hear the wheezing of the spawner doing its job.

I use my shield to block the fire from the blazes, tempted to charge them despite knowing I should get out of here quickly. I hear a ghast from somewhere and see a fireball heading my way, but I’m too distracted. I quickly try to knock it back with my sword but miss, knocking me into the lava below. 

**_George tried to swim in lava to escape Ghast._ **

I scream in frustration, hands balling up as I refrain from hitting anything. As if I could. I’m freaking dead, as the death message so elegantly points out. I stare at the death screen, once again cursing about how much of an idiot I am, and shake my head. Now we both lost our stuff! I fell into lava with my _and_ Sapnap’s stuff.

I sigh and press Respawn, preparing to send Sapnap a ton of apologies for not looking out behind us. Instead of spawning in my bedroom like I'm supposed to though, I spawn above a lava lake? I scream and close my eyes to prepare for the fall into lava, I can't believe I'm going to die again right after that! Ugh, at least I don’t have any items on me to lose this time.

I wait a few moments, but the splash seems to be taking too long. I don’t feel the wind rushing me to my fiery, molten doom either. I slowly crack my eyes open to find that death never comes, and that I’m _floating above the lava lake_ instead of falling below. I start to freak out because _I’m not supposed to be floating_ , and then I catch sight of my arms, freaking out _even more_ . My arms are white, like bone white not normal white, and have _tentacles_ sticking out of them. Almost, no- _exactly_ like _Ghast Tentacles_. 

What the heck is going on?! I find that I still have my communicator, thank god I still have that at least. I look around and see that I’m right above the lava lake near the Nether Fortress. I take out my Communicator and send a message to Sapnap.

**((George)): Hey Sapnap, something really weird has happened, come to the nether fortress.**

**((Sapnap)): I’m right by you.**

I look at Sapnap’s message in confusion, how could he be here already? It’s at least a 5 minute walk from cv his base to the Nether Fortress. I look around and see him right by the blaze spawner….? I decide to try and float closer to him, but then the blazes decide to attack me.

  
  


**((Snapnap P.O.V))**

**Some Time Earlier**

  
  


**_Sapnap burned to death_ **

I take a deep breath as I look at the Death screen, how could I forget to bring Milk?! Or to put blocks up to make it so wither skeletons can’t get in?! I release a frustrated sigh as I press the Respawn button, preparing to send George a good amount of apologies.

Instead of seeing my room in my base like I expect to however, I see the Nether Fortress. I then see George, just as a ghast spits a fireball at him that knocks him into the lava. Then the death message pops up.

**_George tried to swim in lava to escape Ghast._ **

After that appears a bunch of blazes, and I see that I’m _right_ _by_ the blaze spawner. I prepare to be hit by a volley of fire again and burn to my death, but oddly none of the blazes are attacking me. They look at me weirdly but they aren’t throwing any fire at me. 

I take out my Communicator and almost drop it out of shock. I look closer at my hands and find that they appear to be in sections, like what blaze rods look like without the fire. I continue to look as I move them, wriggling them experimentally. I then stick a finger blaze rod thingy under where another one is floating, and quickly pull it out. It didn’t hurt, but it felt extremely weird. 

I look around and see that I have Blaze rods floating around me, so I try to hold one. It moves around my hand and I can’t grasp it, it's like trying to grab a tail I can’t quite reach. I squint at it, almost mesmerized by the fire it's producing and wonder if I can do anything with it. I shake my head and give up, looking around once more to see George floating above the lava lake? He appears to be white, like bone white, and are his eyes glowing red? I hear my Communicator buzz and I look at it, wondering just what is going on.

**((George)): Hey Sapnap, something really weird has happened, come to the nether fortress.**

**((Snapnap)): I’m right by you.**

I look back up to see George look around and spot me. He tries to move closer to me, looking like he's trying to swim in midair making me almost laugh. Right then though all the blazes spot him and start to attack. He quickly dodges the blazes’ fire to the side, avoiding any damage they may have done to him.

Now that he’s closer I can get a better look at him, and I have to rub my eyes to make sure I’m seeing things right. He has these weird appendages on his arms that look like _ghast tentacles_? He also looks like tears were etched permanently on to his skin, yikes. I quickly move away from the Blaze spawner and yell out to him, “Try to get to the Nether Portal!” We need to get out of here ASAP and figure out what's going on. He nods. I look down to find that I’m floating a few inches above the ground. 

I shake my head and try to float back to the ground, concentrating even it seems to be working naturally. When my feet touch the floor I start running through the nether fortress, avoiding any wither skeletons and ghasts I come across. We both get to the nether portal at about the same time and quickly jump in, eager to get out of here and back to relative safety.

Once we’re both back in the Over World we look around to see if anyone is nearby, but we’re lucky and no one is there. We go back to George’s base because it’s closer, not wanting to be outside any longer than necessary. It would probably be bad for anyone to see us like this. Once we go inside of George’a base I sit down in the living room, George following me with a plop on the opposite side of the couch. 

“Have any idea what’s going on?” I ask George.

“I have no idea,” George answers with a shrug.

I sigh and start to list the odd things that I noticed about me since I died. “Okay so, my hands are weird and segmented.” I say, holding my hand up for George to see. My fingers wriggle as if to showcase the fact that they’re not connected to my palm anymore. “And I have blaze rods floating around me.” I continue, pointing at one of the fiery items floating next to my head. 

George points to my chin and looks weirdly at it, so I tilt my head to the right and touch it. My chin has a weird burnt texture, like way overdone steak. “I should probably get a mirror shouldn’t I?” I don’t wait for an answer to my rhetorical question before I get up and head to one of the cabinets next to the couch, finding a hand held mirror there. I pick it up and look at myself, and it really does look like my chin and neck is all burnt and black. I also notice my eyes are a bright, glowing Orange…. Not the dark cyan color they used to be. 

“Okay, so I have a chin and neck that feels and looks burnt, and orange eyes. And I can float above the ground.” I say all this and sigh, thinking about what all these changes have in common, and I _really_ don’t like the answer. “That sounds a lot like a blaze… What the freaky muffin kinda glitch is this.” I perform a very frustrated and confused facepalm after I finish speaking. I look back up to see George starting to count on his fingers and muttering under his breath. It looks like he’s doing the same thing as me and listing all the changes he’s noticed on himself after he respawned. 

He finishes and gasps, closing his fingers into a fist. “Ghasts!? Those all sound like a ghast…. Wait? You're a blaze and I’m a ghast, those were the things that killed us last.” George said, his eyebrows wrinkling in confusion. “We should tell Dream.” He continues, “There's no way we’re going to be able to hide it from him.” He finishes with a sigh, hanging his head for a moment. 

“You're right.” I say with a nod as I take out my communicator, already thinking of how to go about this. 

**((Sapnap)): Dream? Can you please come to George’s base?**

**((Dream)): Sure, I’ll be there soon.**

I wait a little bit with George before we hear a knock on the door, we exchange glances before I turn towards the knocking. I walk over and open the door to see a familiar smiley face, realizing this was one of those times it could bring both relief and apprehension racing through my veins. I let Dream in and he is, unsurprisingly, shocked at what we look like. He gives us both a quick look over before sitting down on the couch in the living room as I try to explain what’s going on. 

“Uh…. So me and George died in the Nether and we respawned in some _less_ than fortunate places. And now we look like this.” I explain, putting a hand up to my chest as an open handed pointing. My disconnected fingers were on full display and my charred flesh isn’t exactly hidden.

Dream slowly nodded. 

“Same thing happened to me. I was exploded by a creeper and then I respawned in a cave, I had to ask for Bad’s help to get me out.” As he speaks as he takes off his mask, and my eyes widen slightly at the revelation. We both see the mossy patches over his face and his now pitch black eyes staring at us, I have to suppress the urge to shiver. “I’ve come to the conclusion that I’m now part creeper, and by the look of things you're part ghast.” He said, pointing at George before looking over to me, continuing, “And you're part blaze.” 

We both nod, and his reaction is to facepalm. “Have you tested things a bit?” We both shake our head. “We wanted to tell you first.” George says. 

Dream’s face adopts a slightly guilty expression. “I probably should have done that.” He says under his breath, then louder, “Well you guys should test things out so you don’t just randomly…. Burst into flames or something.” He gets up after saying that, motioning them to follow as he heads off to the back of George’s base where a small clearing surrounded by trees could be found. Dream looks around before giving us a small thumbs up with a nod. “Coast clear!”

We follow him out and stop in the clearing, watching his movement for any indication as to what we should do. Dream starts giving George his instructions. “You're a ghast so you should be able to shoot fireballs…. Right?” George shrugs. Dream continues, “Try doing that…. Maybe?” 

George nods and starts trying to do it until he starts coughing, and after a while he manages to cough out a fire ball onto the ground. It makes a small hole in the ground and some of the grass around it goes up in flames, George stomps out the fire so it doesn’t spread to the trees. “Guess I can.” He observes, looking at the small hole. 

Dream looks at me after staring at the small hole in the ground for a moment as well. “Blazes can shoot fire right??” He asks, putting some wool blocks on the ground. I wonder why he was carrying around wool blocks? “Try to shoot at this.” He instructs, pointing at the wool blocks. I shrug and try to do something. 

I look at my floating fingers and focus, thinking of the things Blazes can do. Fire appears in my hands and I watch it for a few seconds, smiling as the flames flicker at my fingers, before flinging it at the wool blocks and successfully setting them on fire. Dream smiles a bit before talking again. “Guess I was right. Uh, so I can explode, but it kills me so I don’t want to do that right now.” He explained. Beside me Gorge let out a small aha, looking like he just figured something out while staring intensely at Dream. I keep my attention on my own discoveries.

All of us head back inside George’s base after a little more experimentation with our beautiful flames and sit on the couch to talk about random things, doing our best to keep our minds off what's happened to us. Then Luca, George’s cat, walks in and jumps on George's lap, demanding pettings. George happily complies. Dream’s breathing speeds up and he pushes himself into the couch, scooting away as much as possible. “Oh- Right, Creepers are scared of cats.” I realize, barely containing my laughter. Dream scared of cats? The fearless Dream scared of fluffy cats? That's certainly a sight to see! 

George starts laughing at the revelation, his laughter causing me to finally break into my own laughter as well. He shows Luca to Dream, who starts spitting out scared hissing sounds. He struggles to stop laughing to speak, but manages to choke out his words anyways. “It’s just Luca, she’s not going to hurt you.” Said cat Meows happily as her owner carries her, looking as non-threatening as possible.

“ _Please_ move her to another room.” Dream pleads, the famous Dream, king of manhunts, _pleads_ in the face of a cute kitty cat. I can barely contain my own laughter! George rolls his eyes and laughs but follows the request, getting up to put Luca in the kitchen and closes the door. 

Dream seems to be calming down now that the ‘feline terror’ is out of the way. “How does it feel to be scared of fluffy little cats now?” George asks, wiping the tears he spilled from laughing too hard. I look over and notice that he has whiskers etched into his cheeks, his glowing eyes illuminating the permanent tear tracks. I look away and pay attention to Dream again.

“Oh, you're scared of Patches now, poor you.” I tease alongside Gerorge, grinning as I manage to mostly stop my laughter. 

“Now I have to avoid my own cute cat, it’s horrible!!” Dream says with a hiss of frustration. He’s definitely been having a bad few days. I give him a few comforting pats on the back. 

A thought quickly comes to my mind to disrupt the mood however, and I have no choice but to voice it as it's a very important question.“How are we supposed to make videos while we’re like this??” The others look at each other in horror. 

“I guess we’re gonna have to say we’re going to take a break for a while, until we figure out what to do.” Dream answers. George and I nod as Dream takes out his Communicator, changing it from the chat tab to the Creeper tab (Minecraft Version of Twitter).

**_Dreamwastaken:_ **

**@Sapnap @Georgenotfound**

**We’re going to be taking a break for a bit, we don’t know for how long but definitely for a while. Bye see you guys sometime!**

We both feel our communicators buzz, taking them out to look at what Dream has typed before giving him a thumbs up. I look at some of the quick replies and unsurprisingly it’s a bunch of people asking why we’re taking a break or wishing us a good break. I put my communicator away in my pocket, and so do George and Dream. I look outside and see the sun start to set, admiring the colors for a second before speaking. “We should be getting to bed.” 

George and Dream nod in agreement. “You can stay the night at my base if you want.” George offers to us. 

Dream shakes his head and puts his mask back on. “Na, I'll just get back to my base.” He declines, getting up and walking out while giving us a wave goodbye. We wave goodbye back, eyeing the quickly darkening sky through the window.

I decide I’d rather not risk it and accept George’s offer. The couch is better than a flying nightmare mob any day. “Hey I’ll be sleeping on the couch.” George nods, getting up to go and grab something. He gets back quickly and throws a wool blanket and pillow at me, pretty soft ones too. I lay down on the couch, getting comfy with the stuff given to me, and my eyes are already starting to droop. I’m pretty tired from all that has happened today. I close my eyes and enter a tired sleep, dreaming of beautiful flickering fire and cute fluffy cats. 


	3. Downtime Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Nether Bros get some Downtime and make some Discoveries! And tell Dream about whats going on cause no way they can keep this hidden.

**((George P.O.V))**

I wake up from a dreamless sleep, drowsy yet unable to sleep in anymore. I kick off the covers and pick up my glasses from the bedside table while the events from yesterday flood my mind. I sigh and study my arm for a moment, seeing the white tentacles waving around lazily, before I get up from bed and throw on a sweater to walk downstairs. I enter the livingroom to see snapnap sitting up on the couch and give a tired wave, fighting back the urge to yawn.

He returns the wave with a smile, also seeming to fight back yawning. I walk to the kitchen and start cooking some chicken, my rumbling stomach demanding to be satisfied. I grab some water while waiting for it to cook and Sapnap enters the kitchen, starting on his own food in the form of some steak. He grabs another glass for some water and sits down at the table as he starts talking to me. “Good morning, how’d you sleep?” 

“Eh, okay.” I reply, leaving my glass at the table while I get up and finish cooking my chicken. I plate it and return to the table, about to take my first bite when I feel my Communicator buzz. I take it out to look at what's going on.

**((StupidBlaze)): Hey George? Do you have the blaze rods I ordered?**

I process the message and facepalm. I had completely forgotten about the entire reason we were at the Nether Fortress in the first place! At least we still have the other blaze rods in the chest near the front door. We’re still 3 blaze rods short though. We’ll just have to give back some of the diamonds….. 

**((George)): We’re 3 Blaze rods short so I’m going to give you back some of the Diamonds, they will be in a chest outside of my base.**

I put the communicator away and take a sip of water, immediately regretting it. I wince and spit it out, putting the glass down hurriedly and opening my mouth to try and cool it off. The water was burning the inside of my mouth! …. So now water hurts me. _Great_ , I probably should have thought of that.

Sapnap looks at me weirdly. Since he’s a blaze, which is basically living fire, it’ll probably hurt him more. I better warn him. “Sapnap, _do not_ drink the water. It’ll hurt. Remember you're a blaze and they’re basically pure fire. I’m a Ghast and it burned my mouth pretty bad, so you’ll probably be in agony.”

Sapnap looks at me for a few seconds before nodding and getting back up, dumping the water into the sink. He moves over to the furnaces and grabs his steak, it was a _little_ overcooked, before sitting back down. We both eat our food in silence, trying to process the fact that water is definitely off limits to us now. 

Once we finish our meals, without drinking any water, I get up and place some of the diamonds and blaze rods in a chest next to our door outside. I place a sign saying “for StupidBlaze” above it after a moment of thought, don’t want anyone else coming and grabbing it.

I headed back inside the base, sitting back at the table with Sapnap and thinking about what we should do. “What should we do?” I verbalize my thoughts, hoping he has any sort of answer since I certainly don’t. 

Sapnap shrugs, seeming to not have a good answer to voice himself. “We can’t exactly hide this very well.” He thinks for a moment before speaking again. “Maybe we can tell Bad? I think he should know.” 

I think about this proposition and nod. “Yeah we should probably tell him.” Upon agreeing I take out my Communicator and text out a message for him. 

**((George)): Hey, BadboyHalo? Can you come to my base me and sapnap need to tell you something.**

**((BadboyHalo)): Okay I’ll be there in a few minutes.**

Sapnap and I talk about random stuff while we wait for Bad to get here. After a little while of talking I hear knocking on the door and our conversation ceases. I get up and head to the door, getting somewhat nervous and having a bit more trouble staying on the ground. Once I get to the door I open it to see the familiar face of Bad. 

Unsurprisingly he is shocked at what I look like, seeing my bone white skin and permanent tear tracks. “You okay? Looking a bit pale there.” He says as I let him in. I laugh a bit and once bad is sitting on the couch I roll up my sleeves, showing him the tentacles. He gasps a bit and then looks over to see Sapnap. Upon taking in the sight of both of us he looks more shocked and confused.

I start to try and explain what happened to us. “Uhh so we were at a Nether Fortress and Sapnap died from a blaze and then a ghast hit me with a fireball and knocked me into the lava…. We respawned in the nether and now look like this.” 

It looks like Bad is taking a moment to absorb this information before nodding slowly. “So- let me get this straight. You died and then respawned as the thing that killed you?” Both Sapnap and I nod.

“Yeah pretty much.” Sapnap says after nodding. Bad facepalms while Sapnap adds, “Dream was also affected and is now a creeper.” 

“Why is it always you three??” He asks in exasperation. We both shrug and Bad facepalms again. “Do you have any abilities?”He asks us, probably trying to make some light of the situation. 

“Well we both can fly or float and I can shoot fireballs from out my mouth. Sapnap can shoot fire from his hands too.” I supply, letting go of trying to stay on the couch and instead float in place to show him. Upon floating I come to the realization that it's kinda tiring staying on the ground all the time, it takes so much effort to not just float even a few inches.

Bad nods, seeming to be mostly over his shock at this point. “So, what are you guys going to do now that you’re…. You know.” He asks, gesturing to our current selves. We both shrug again in answer.

“We can just hang out for a bit? Maybe play some games, I dunno.” I suggest before pulling out some of the board games I had under the coffee table. “I have Castles, Risk and Battlefields, ooh and Clue!” I say looking through the board games I have. 

Sapnap gets up and comes over, pointing at Risk. “My favorite board game is Risk!” He exclaims, also seeming to give up on staying on the ground. He's now hovering a few inches off the ground just like I am, and we both seem more relaxed for it. We both anchor ourselves to the couch to play it as I set up the game. I pick the blue team, Sapnap picks the yellow team, and last but not least Bad picks the red team.

“Let’s start this game.” I say as I go first and roll the dice. We play for about an hour until Bad wins the game. He gives a smile in victory as we both congratulate him. We put away the game and chat for a while, thinking of new video ideas even though we can’t really record anything right now. We decide to look at how things are going in the chats to see if we can get any ideas so we pull out our Communicators and find a conversation in progress.

**((Extragirl)): Hey Idkimdead, wanna come over to my base and do some Pvp with me?**

**((Idkimdead)): Sure extra!! ^^**

**_TechnoBlade swam in lava to escape Piglin_ **

**((Extragirl)): Wait what? TB died????**

**((TechnoBlade)): I must pay for my sins!**

**((idkimdead)): He probably accidentally punched one and let himself die or smth, idk**

**((Extragirl)): Probably lol**

**((TechnoBlade)): My people have accepted me!**

Nothing really all that exciting, besides TB dying and being his usually crazy self. I put down the Communicator, adopting a thinking face. The others eye me slightly warily. Extragirl gave me an idea for what to do, but whoever died would spawn in the nether, so we can’t do pvp because we want to die as little as possible. Maybe we can get Dream to come over and do something, being stuck in the house is _so boring_.

I get my Communicator back out and type something out to Dream.

**((George)): Hey Dream can you come over? I’m bored as heck.**

**((Dream)): Sure!! I’ll be there quickly**

I tell the others that Dream is coming over. Their wary gazes go away and they look more excited rather than potentially bored. We put away our Communicators and have to wait a little bit, but sure enough we hear the knocking on our door after some time. I get up and go over, opening the door to greet Dream’s smiley mask. “Hey.” He waves at me as he speaks and I let him in, smiling now that my boredom will finally go away. 

Dream sits down on the couch as I go and bring out some apples for us to snack on. “Maybe we can do some pvp in the backyard? Just make sure not to kill any of us cus we don’t wanna go back to the Nether.'' I suggest when I get back. Dream nods and we all grab the apples to take with us, splitting them up between our inventories as we head to the backyard. We start to fight, and unsurprisingly Dream wipes the floor with us but it’s still plenty of fun. 

When we’re done with the fights we’re all pretty tired so we head back inside to collapse on the couches and snack on some more apples. “I’m so thirstyyyyyyy.” Sapnap whines, casting a longing look into the kitchen.

“Then grab a drink. I know I need one.” Dream states, heaving himself off the couch to head into the kitchen. Bad nods, probably thinking the same thing.

I sigh unhappily, now very envious of Dream’s Creeper status. “We can’t, water hurts us…. But we need to drink _something_.” Bad winces from where he was getting up to Dream him for a drink.

Dream stops, turning back around to our slouched and defeated forms. He raises a brow and smiles before saying, “Get some Lava then.” 

Bad walks up to him and counters, “I’m pretty sure lava also hurts?” His tone is questioning, and he glances back at us. He seems to then re-realize that we are now fire creatures. “Oh- It might not for you guys though.”

Bad is almost not heard due to Sapnap’s incoming shout of, “Of course! Why didn’t I think of that!” He grins and jumps up, pointing a floating finger into the air. Dream shrugs and continues into the kitchen for a drink of water, Bad following behind him on a similar quest. 

Sapnap runs to look in the chests laying around and finds a bucket of lava in the kitchen, Dream and Bad watching his search. He carefully brings it up to his face and takes a sip of it.

  
  


**((Sapnap P.O.V))**

I nervously bring the lava bucket to my face and take a sip, finding that I instantly feel better. It tastes a bit like iron and rocks, but in a good way if that’s possible. I start drinking more of it while Dream and Bad watch me in some sort of horror. “Dude, it was a joke!”

I hear George get up from the couch and run over to me, watching to make sure I wouldn’t burst into flames or something. “Well it seems like your joke is actually the answer, hey give me some! I’m dying of thirst here too!” He exclaims, but I really don’t want to part with the refreshment in my hands.

I stop for a moment to give him another bucket of lava I found and he starts drinking it with me, the two Overworld people still watching in some sort of horror. “Glad you guys have found a way to stay hydrated??” Dream says, his voice a little uncertain as he keeps staring at us.

We both put down the buckets, with some of the lava still in them, and wipe off our mouths. “Good to know we now drink lava instead of water.” George states with a sigh. He picks up the almost empty lava buckets and places them back into the chest. 

“Ya.” I nod in agreement. “We’ll have to collect a lot more so we can stay hydrated…. Lavrated?” 

George starts laughing quietly at the new word. “Ha, that’s funny.” 

Dream raises an eyebrow at that before he gets up and checks the time on his Communicator. “I gotta go, it’s gonna start getting dark soon and I’d rather not get attacked by a bunch of zombies.” He explains, putting his mask back on and waving goodbye as he walks out the door.

“See you guys later I guess?” Bad says as he pulls up his hood and trots out, following Dream. He closes the door behind them, leaving us alone. I think for a moment, wondering if I should get back to my base but decide against it. The light my blaze rods emit would make me stick out like a sore thumb against the dark oak trees that surround George’s base. 

“I’ll be staying the night again if that’s alright with you, George?” I ask him hesitatingly. George gives me a thumbs up and a nod as affirmation. I grab the wool blanket and pillow that I put under the couch that morning and lay down, making sure my blaze rods don’t touch the very flammable blanket and fall into an unsteady sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're adding hints of events and characters to the story and anyone who can guess at what has happened gets a cameo!


	4. Sorry, My Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops, did I forget about the pretty relaxed story tag? Guess I did, better remove it!

**((George P.O.V))**

My stomach rudely wakes me up from my peaceful sleep by demanding food, but what also wakes me up is the yelling from downstairs. I kick off my covers quickly and shove on my glasses before running downstairs to see my couch is on fire. I instinctually grab a water bucket and throw it on the couch, not seeing Sapnap behind it. He yells loudly from the water splashing on him. I quickly realize my mistake and give him some healing potions.

“What the muffin just happened??” I ask Sapnap, despite the flaming blaze rods floating around us. 

“Well I woke up and the couch was on fire.” Snapnap replies, blinking with all the innocence of a 5 year old. I facepalm. 

“Ugh I’m going to have to replace this.” I complain. My stomach is also complaining, very angrily might I add. “I just need to eat breakfast before I tackle anything today.” I admit to Sapnap as he follows me to the kitchen. I open the cabinets to see a few apples and some dust…. “Muffin! I forgot about the reason we needed Diamonds, food!” I facepalm at myself before taking out the four apples in the cabinet, giving Sapnap two of them. It’s not  _ nearly enough  _ to satisfy my stomach though. 

I’m going to have to go food shopping since my cow farm was recently griefed. “Hey I’m going to have to go shopping, we don’t have any more food. You can’t go since your changes are obvious, but I can pass off mine as a skin change or make up if I wear a sweater.” I tell him. He nods and I head upstairs to get ready. I grab my goggles, exchanging them for the glasses I wear inside, and a sweater which I put on immediately. After giving Sapnap a goodbye I head out to the food market. 

Making sure to keep myself grounded on the ground I enter the food market. With the different people walking around and buying stuff I go unnoticed as I just look like a person with a unique skin. I go up to one of the stands selling food, now struggling a bit more to keep myself on the ground.

“Hello, what would you like?” The person behind the stand says to me with a smile. I look and see that they're selling chicken as the cheapest meat. 

“I would like 20 uncooked chicken breasts.” They wrap up the chicken in a paper bag and hand it to me. I give them the right amount of diamonds and quickly walk back home because I’m having a lot of trouble staying on the ground. My anxiety of someone seeing me float up into the sky like a giant tear filled balloon  _ really _ doesn’t help.

I see my base and run to it, slamming the door open which gets the attention of Sapnap who is floating around looking bored. “How was your time on the outside?” Snapnap says with a small smile. 

I close the door behind me with some relief and let myself float up a few inches, now feeling a lot better. “Scary.” I sigh as I go over to him and pull out a board game for us to play for a while.

  
  
  


**((BadBoyHalo P.O.V))**

The news about what happened to the Dream Team has me puzzled. It seems like the best explanation for it is a glitch, like I said when I picked up Dream from that cave he spawned in. I’m walking down the path near Dream’s Base, taking in the trees and the sounds of the peaceful mobs, when I see Dream walking around and going down the path that leads to the area used for speedrunning. I follow him,  _ really _ hoping that he doesn’t get into any trouble although he has done this hundreds of times before, because I have a feeling something bad will happen. I don’t know what or when and it's starting to freak me out, so I follow him.

Once Dream gets to the entrance he opens the Ender Chest and dumps every he has on him into it before walking into the portal to be teleported to a random uninhabited part of the world. I follow him into the portal and am teleported to the forest behind him. 

I follow Dream through the speedrun and he’s doing well, nothing has happened to him yet other than a few spooked explosions. He gets to the End Portal and quickly fills up all the empty End Portal frames, clearing out some of his inventory and readying himself afterwards. He jumps into the Portal and I follow quickly after him, my sense of worry increasing seemingly tenfold. 

I appear on a familiar obsidian platform to see that Dream has already dug up through almost blinding, white-yellow pocketed stone to the top of the island. I head up after him to see all the end crystals being cleared without much effort, the explosions sending shockwaves of pain through the roaring ruler of the End. Not a second afterwards I hear the horrible sounds of a hoard of angry Endermen ringing in my head so I quickly look around for the imminent danger, but just end up accidentally angering more Endermen. I frantically look for a water bucket in my inventory but find none, realizing in muted horror that in my worry I forgot to actually prepare supplies. 

I start to panic and take out my sword, however I am quickly overpowered by all the screaming Endermen and start to run, having no idea where I would go while my panicking makes me blind to the stone beneath my feet. I get cornered on the edge of the island, the battle in the center paying no heed to my predicament, and the mob of Endermen punch me into the void without ceremony. Their unhinged jaws and glowing eyes are the last thing I see against an infinite backdrop of nothingness, their static rage fueling gangly arms stretching out for my head even as I fall.

Dying by Void is definitely not a fun experience. The feeling of all the air being sucked out of your lungs and your body getting pulled apart bit by bit, it's like drowning to silverfish in a vacuum chamber. I’m greeted by the familiar Death Screen soon enough, although due to the Void it feels like forever yet no time at all.

**_BadBoyHalo jumped into the Void to avoid Endermen_ **

I sigh upon spotting my Death Message and realize I was probably worrying over nothing, on Dream’s end anyways, and paid the price by losing all the stuff I was carrying. I press the Respawn button and prepare to be greeted by the others’ questions..

I open my eyes and instead of seeing the black concrete walls of my room, I see the black void of the End. I rub my eyes, blink hard, and look around to see that I’m actually still in the End. I start to freak out before I hear the sound of a freaked out Enderman, and proceed to freak out even more. The other Endermen start looking at me weirdly and I prepare for a repeat visit to the Void.

After a minute or two of freaking out I realize that no Endermen are attacking me, and I start to calm down. As I calm down the sound dies out and I realize with a fair amount of horror that sound was coming from _ me _ . I shake my head and further realize I’m  _ way  _ taller than I usually am. Like  _ really really  _ tall.

I take a few short breaths and try to walk with my newfound height. It's a little hard not to trip on my legs but after a few seconds I get the hang of it. Then I remember what happened to the dream team and connect the dots, finding that I  _ really _ don’t like the picture I’ve made. I’ve been affected and now I’m an Enderman.  _ Great. _

If I’m an Enderman that means I should be able to teleport right? I’m trying to find the bright side to this, kinda like the others have. So I try to teleport to an area on the island and after a while of focusing, I manage to do it. I raise my hands and make a noise of happiness in celebration. I look around again to see Dream staring at the place in the Void that I died, looking kinda shocked. I can’t really blame him, I did manage to stay hidden this whole time somehow so he didn't even know I was there.

He looks back up and sees me, managing to look even more shocked. I stay as calm as I can as I start trying to explain my new situation to him. “Umm, so I’m pretty sure I’ve been affected by whatever glitch is going on and I’m now an Enderman…. Sorry for following you. I had a bad feeling something would happen, and I know now that was a bad idea and that feeling was for me!” I finish my explanation pretty cheerfully while giving Dream a smile.

Dream facepalms at my stupidity. “Well, welcome to the club Bad.” He welcomes me with a laugh. He then looks at me in the eyes, having been looking past me this whole time, and my eyes  **_burn_ ** . It feels as if someone were trying to pull them out of their sockets and stabbing them with pins and needles while melting me with lava searing pain! I scream and cry and wheeze and laugh, it all combines into one unholy sound of static  _ anger  _ **_hatred_ ** **_pain_ ** , I cover my eyes and want to attack  _ attack  _ **_attack_ ** Dream but I stop myself. I know he didn’t mean to hurt me, he’s my friend he would never hurt me, never  _ never  _ **_never_ ** . 

After a few minutes of hissing  _ screaming  _ **_whimpering_ ** **_seething_ ** , the pain starts to fade away. I take a deep breath, and as my hearing returns I hear Dream spilling out a ton of apologies. ”I’m sorry, sorry I’m so so sorry I forgot that Endermen don’t like it when you look into their eyes!” Dream says, his head turned completely down to the ground with his eyes shut tight. 

I nod, now nursing a small headache but super thankful the pain stabbing my eyes has mostly gone away. “It’s okay, it’s ok. Just…. Try not to do that again. It  **really** hurts.” I whimper again, hesitantly taking my hands off my eyes and cracking them open to the soothing Endstone below. 

Dream nods slowly. ”We should go back home.” He says quietly, pointing to the portal he had just opened up from killing the Ender Dragon. My long legs carry me there quickly and Dream stops next to me, risking a quick glance to check on how I’m doing. I keep my eyes to the ground and pull up my hood, which catches on my horns. I take a deep breath and jump in, Dream follows me not a second later.


	5. Very Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choo Choo! All Aboard the Angst Train!

I pop out of the portal and hurry to my base while making sure to keep my eyes to the ground, I don’t want to make eye contact with  _ anyone _ . Once I get to my base I realize that I’m too tall to fit in the door. I sigh in frustration and re-realize that I can teleport inside, and upon doing so I realize yet another thing. 3 block tall rooms now have the same feeling that 2 block tall rooms used to,  _ Cramped _ . 

I sit down on my couch, and it’s also now too small. I sigh, greatly wishing with all my pearl encased heart that this whole thing didn’t happen. I decide to try and get my mind off of what's going on so I take out my Communicator to read some of the conversations, hoping something will come up to distract me.

**((CatTheRabbit)): Whoever came up with the idea to fill my base with water, watch your back.**

**((Stupidnoone)): It was only a prank, stop freaking out.**

**_Fundy jumped off a cliff to escape Foxes_ **

**((CatTheRabbit)): A Prank that took me two whole days to clean up!!!**

**((JackRabbitTom)): How do you die from Foxes?????**

**((Stupidnoone)): Probably the same way you die from Piglins.**

**((CatTheRabbit)): Watch your back Stupid, those foxes might be out to get you next.**

**((Stupidnoone)): Hey, it was just a prank. So it took a bit to clean up, its harmless!**

**((CatTheRabbit)): Tell that to my carpets.**

I laugh at Stupid and Cat’s argument, it was pretty entertaining watching them fight. I giggle a bit before putting my Communicator in my back pocket. I still don’t know what to do with everything in my base being too small now…. I‘ll have to redo my whole base and for that I need materials, I’m going to have to go to the market…. I sigh and take in look in my Ender Chest, I almost have enough diamonds saved up to redo my base.

I get up and teleport out of my base, first grabbing all my diamonds so I can least get enough materials to start the project. I make sure to look down at the path under me so I don’t accidentally look someone in the eyes. However, someone bumps into me and he starts  spitting apologies, but then looks into my eyes.  **_Pain_ ** _ needles sharp _ **_pain_ ** _ burning lava  _ **_pain_ ** _ searing hot  _ **_Pain_ ** _ white flash  _ **_pain pain pain pain._ ** I screech, my jaws unhinge eyes widen burning  _ burning  _ **_burning_ ** **_burning_ ** stranger hurts source of hurt go away **go away** **_go away_ ** **_go away_ ** ! My arms raise I can’t see flesh tears blood splatters screams  **screams** **_screams_ ** **_screams_ ** . I heave I breathe I wheeze I cough I cry tears run down my face my legs fold ground plummets where am I what am I?  **_Blackout._ **

.

.

.

.

I groan and bring my hands to my head, nursing a killer headache. What happened? Last I remember I was heading to the market…. I slowly crack open my eyes, wincing at the harsh daylight. I close them again and move my hands to the ground under me, wondering why it's so slippery as I pull myself into a sitting position. I open my eyes again, shielding them from the sun with my hands, and let my eyesight slowly adjust. Once I deem it safe enough I remove my hands, wincing again at the brightness of the day and squinting. 

I look forwards, not really seeing anything that would have caused me to pass out. Then I look down as my hands meet the slippery ground again and gasp, my eyes widening in horror. I stay still, not daring to move my sight from the sheen of red beneath me. After a few moments I hesitantly give myself a once over to find that I’m  _ covered _ in blood, like soaking in it just like the ground. I don’t feel any pain though other than my major headache and the residential pain in my eyes….. 

I frantically straighten up from my slumped posture and with my gaze follow the large trail of blood behind me, coming to rest on…. I gasp, eyes widening even more as I shudder in horror. I hurriedly turn back around and squeeze my eyes back shut as tightly as possible, the image I just saw imprinted on my sight. The body starts to audibly fizzle away, like nothing ever happened. I feel an urge to check my Communicator, dreading yet knowing what I’ll find there. 

**_AlexTheAnt was killed by Ȩ̵̔͛͒̅͆̽̽̓͝ṇ̵̛̣͎̝̄̎̑̉̊̒͛̑͘d̴̜͇̫̒̐̐͋̍͒͘̚͘é̴̛̘͈̠̭̳̯̽̂͗͆̚͝ṟ̶̦̂̅̽̐̎̿̅̃̐m̶̛̠̎̅̈́̉̏̈a̷̖̯̝̔͐̔̓̇͊̚͝n̸̩̙̺͕̣̬̬̿͐̽̿̋̎͗́̎̈́́̐̕̚B̴̛͉̹͍̭̀̌͊͆ä̴̢̛̗͓͖̰̘̪̙̰́̐̇̾̆̉̀̒̅̀̍͝d̶̠̟̠̮͎̹̎͛̒̋̉̃͌͛̆̚̕̚Ḃ̵̨̢̧̡̟̟̞̩͈͚̯̜̱̋͗̄͐̂͘̚͜o̵̧̢̢̧̢͖̪̱̱̳͙͕͍͚͛͐y̸̧̮̤̜̙͊̃̐̆̎̎͊̐̕̕̚͝͝H̴̨̬͔͎̯̗̱̰̼̠̥̭͓͇͛̃̊̊̄̈͊͒̐̚͘͘͜a̷̦̖̲͓̪̯̗͖͌̍̆̿͜l̵̨̛̺͓̘͈͆̇̽̏̉͂̚͘͜o̸̡͕͇͈͇̘̣̻͙͋̌͗̄̊̐͘͝ͅͅ_ **

  
  


**((CatTheRabbit)): What kinda death message is that? What's up with all the glitches lately, like seriously.**

**((Stupidnoone)): I know? Ever since that death message update they have been so glitchy.**

**((AlexTheAnt)): WHAT THE FUCK ATTACKED ME?!!? I was just taking my Daily jog when I bumped into a tall enderman???? But it had hair????**

**((CatTheRabbit)): Well ya endermen tend to be tall, tho the hair is weird. You think they put in more unannounced mobs with the death message update????**

**((AlexTheAnt)): Maybe??? But Mojang has never done that before…??? That creature is forever going to be in my nightmares. It freaking literally tore me apart limb by limb, like wtf**

**((CatTheRabbit)): That super sucks dude, mobs don’t tend to do that so I really hope this ones just some sort of weird bug that’ll get taken care of with the next patch or something.**

I can’t take it anymore, I throw my communicator as far as I can knowing it’ll just come back to my pocket from a certain distance. I squeeze my eyes shut as tightly as possible and retch, wishing I could puke up my guts themselves as I am anything I’ve eaten in the past few days. I start whimpering, unable to keep the staticy keening sound at bay due to my new, horrid hell born instincts. 

My arms find themselves too weak to hold up the weight of my gangly body anymore and give in, plopping me straight back onto the ground which is now covered in a vile mixture of blood, guts, and puke. I retch again, whether at the thought or the smell and texture I do not know. I don’t know how long I lay there, quivering in my sins, but at some point a familiar voice kneels down next to me, uttering a curse word I do not have to will or energy to get after for. 

“Shit, ok this is bad, really really bad. Hey, Bad, oh- Sorry, didn’t mean to phrase it like that. Uhhh-” I hear more curses, this time under their breath before I feel arms wrap around me. He starts to say nice words to try and get me to calm down. “Hey- Bad it’s okay, you're going to be okay.” I start crying into his arms. “Whatever happened I’m sure you'll be able to get up and stay strong, just like you always do.” He comforts, letting me cry onto his neon green sweater. He carefully hugs me until my whimpering and static crying die down and I’m able to breathe again. 

“T-Thanks..” I manage to choke out in a still staticy voice as he helps me up best he can, with me being taller than him now and covered in…. 

“Let’s get to your base, okay, then you can talk about this if you want.” Dream says as he starts walking with me to my base, I’m practically using him as a crutch at this point. Once we get there he sees the door is too small for me so he takes it and the block above it down, letting me in. He replaces the door and block to make sure no one could look in and see…. See the state I'm in.

He gently and carefully sets me down on the couch. “Do…. Do you wanna talk about what happened??” He asks me calmly. 

“U-um…. No-o….” I answer a little hesitantly, quietly. Dream nods, letting me fall asleep on the couch as the blood left on me slowly fizzes away. I fall into a very restless sleep, nightmares from the last few days plaguing me with no escape. 


	6. Fair Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whats this? A relaxed chapter? Enjoy it while you can fellas!
> 
> In other news, we've got a discord!
> 
> https://discord.gg/4bpsYCC

I wake up from my restless sleep with a nightmare and see Dream sleeping on the other couch. I check the time on my Communicator, debating whether or not to wake him up since it’s early in the morning. I decide to try and calmly wake him up so I walk over, his snoring is slightly funny to hear, and shake him lightly.

His eyes slowly flutter open and he sleepily greets, “Good morning….” 

“U-Um…. I had a nightmare.” I admit, fidgeting with my hands nervously before Dream sits up and wraps his hands comfortably around mine. He does his best to comfort me in my nervous state and slowly calm me down. 

After I’ve fully calmed down from the nightmare my stomach decides to nag at me, prompting me to get up and start going through my kitchen cabinets for something to eat. I find some carrots and a leftover steak for breakfast. I take it out, starting to eat at the table, and Dream seems to have finally fully woken up.

He yawns while getting up before coming over to the table to ask about food. “Hey, uh can I have some food?” I nod and give him some of the food from the chests, he sits down next to me to eat it.

Dream looks a bit nervous as he eats. When he finishes he looks a little awkward in the silence before speaking up. “So- Are you ready to tell me about what happened last night?” He looks like he doesn’t want to upset me, but is too worried to just let it go.

“Um…” I take a deep breath and decide I should talk to him about it, at least to get it off my chest because I  _ know _ this is forever going to haunt me…. “So, I was going to the shop to get some supplies in order to redo my base so it’s more  _ me _ size.” I point to the ceiling to show that I have no space to jump or stretch, and Dream nods. “So I was keeping my head down so I didn't accidentally make eye contact with anyone- Then someone b-bumped into me and looked into my e-eyes and then-'' Dream gives me a comforting pat on the back to show he’s here, and I continue the story after a small pause in the form of deep breaths. “E-Everything goes black and the n-next thing I know he’s- he’s d-dead on the floor-or….” I finish, close to breaking down again from having to recall what's happened. I’m once again nervously playing with my hands, squeezing my eyes shut although Dream has been careful to not look near my eyes.

Dream gives me a hug. “Hey it’s okay, what happened wasn’t your fault…. Okay? So don’t blame yourself.” He tells me, giving me a few pats on the back comfortingly. 

“O-Okay.” I hesitantly agree, cracking a small smile. He smiles back at me. 

“You holding up alright?” He asks me, I nod back and he smiles. “Let’s play some board games to keep our minds off of this.” He suggests, getting up and heading to the living room. He starts looking through the board games I have set down on the table next to the couch and I join him. I choose a game that we start playing and actually manage to have some fun for a while. 

Suddenly while we’re playing, Dream seems to get an idea. “Wait, I got an idea that might help with your problem… Glass blocks direct eye contact with Endermen, don’t you have some glasses somewhere from when you were younger?” He asks and I nod in affirmation. 

“They’re in the bathroom.” I explain slightly hesitantly, and Dream nods. He runs to the bathroom and after a few seconds of looking for them, he comes out with my old glasses that I grew out of long ago In his hands. He hands them to me and I hesitantly put them on, still worried this might not work. 

It takes a while for my eyes to get used to the glass in front of them, so after a few minutes I blink a couple of times and my vision seems fairly normal. Well, mostly normal since I still have a purple shade to everything. I give Dream a thumbs up and he returns it with a smile. “I hope this’ll block people from making direct eye contact.” Dream says hopefully. I nod but keep my head down, not quite ready to risk a repeat of…. Of what happened.

  
  


**((George P.O.V))**

  
  


I wake up to the familiar sight of my room, opening my eyes with a yawn before rubbing the grit away. Stretching and kicking my off blankets I sit up before grabbing my glasses, examining them with the illumination from the red glow of my eyes. I need to get some tinted versions for my new eyes since that can’t be explained away as easily as my skin. I yawn again, blinking and shaking off the dredges of sleep before putting the glasses on to face the day. I stand up and grab a sweater to throw on, I’m gonna need more of those too, and check my communicator for any overnight news.

  
  


**_RSR jumped off a cliff into lava to escape Spider and Cave Spider_ **

**_MelodieMusic jumped off a cliff into Lava to escape Spider and Cave Spider_ **

**((RSR)): Ok why the everloving hell is the death message update causing so many glitches.**

**((MelodieMuisc)): No idea, I just hope they get this all fixed soon. It caused respawn glitches too and while I like not being immediately attacked in the same area, it's still super annoying.**

**((RSR)): Ya it really is, besides I honestly don't like my deaths being broadcasted in so much detail?**

**((MelodieMusic)): Agreed it's kinda embarrassing tbh**

  
  


It looks like a few new deaths occurred, I hope they weren’t roped into this crazy glitch too. I sigh and shake my head, trying to expel the gloomy thoughts that are occurring more and more often the longer I’m stuck inside. 

I realize with a jolt that my other friends are probably starting to worry because they haven’t seen me in a while. I should go and meet up with Wilber, I can trust him with what's been going on if he finds out I’m sure. I send him a message, hoping he isn’t too busy or still asleep.

**((George)): Hey Wilbur? Wanna hang out sometime? I’m going to warn you though, I changed my skin a bit lol**

**((Wilbur)): Sure! Let’s meet up at the pvp arena at about noon? How that sound?**

**((George)): Okay see you then.**

I put my Communicator away with a smile and head downstairs to the living room. I find Sapnap sitting at the dining table looking like he’d much rather be asleep than deal with today. “Hey, uh wanna eat breakfast with me?” I say with a smile, already excited by the thought of actually hanging out with someone outside the base. 

Sapnap gives me a look that seems to fully display his exhaustion and asks why I don’t share his suffering before replying, “Sure.” 

“So I’m going to go out this afternoon.” I explain as I float into the kitchen, unable to keep the excited smile from my face despite his gloomy atmosphere. 

“Lucky you can actually cover your Mob-ness and explain away your pale skin, I’m just in here allllllll dayyyy trying not to set everything on fire.” Sapnap complains with frustration and boredom. I roll my eyes. 

“You can go out, you just have to be careful not to be seen by anyone.” He rolls his eyes back at me, obviously not appreciating my advice. 

“Rather not risk it.” He replies, “Besides, I wasn’t able to sleep well last night for fear of accidentally setting the place on fire again and I might end up just setting some other place on fire instead.” 

I shrug and float over to the fireproof chest I had gotten yesterday to store the lava we need. After grabbing a bucket of the lava I put it in two small lava proof glasses, floating my way to the table and setting them down. Sapnap grabs his glass and takes a sip, slumping further down in his seat as he grumbles something under his breath. I go back over to the food cabinets and take out the pre-cooked meat I have, putting some on two plates and making a final trip back to the table. I set a plate down in front of Sapnap and sit down myself to enjoy the food. We both eat and talk about various things. 

“Hey since you’ve been spending most of your time here we should make you an actual room. That way you aren’t sleeping on the couch and have somewhere to actually stay. We can get it fireproofed too so  _ that _ doesn’t happen.” I point to the sorry state of the couch, all scorched and soggy and smelly. It really needs replaced. 

Sapnap gives a small wince and a sigh, nodding. “Ya, that would probably be a good idea…. Sorry again bout the couch.”

I wave it off, accepting the apology with, “It's alright, you’re gonna be helping pay for it and your room.”

“Fair enough.” He agrees with a shrug, shoving another bite of steak into his mouth.

After we’re done eating I get up and check the time to find that it's about time I start going to the pvp arena to meet up with Wilbur. I wave goodbye to Sapnap and he waves back at me, taking the dishes to the sink for one of the others to wash later. I quickly run upstairs to put on my tinted goggles before heading out.

  
  


I walk to the PVP Arena while making sure to keep myself anchored to the ground because there are a few people just exploring around here, as they have the right to. We’re really only safe in our bases huh? I sigh out loud at this thought, thinking also of Sapnap who is stuck inside due to his blaze rods.

After a few minutes of walking I see the PVP Arena, going inside and seeing Wilbur leaning on one of the walls in the waiting area before you actually go in the PVP Arena. Wilbur seems a bit shocked at my now pale as bone skin. “What made you think bone white skin was a good idea?” 

I shrug, “Just wanted to try something new.” I explain away, shifting slightly as I tug down my hoodie sleeves, tempted to also readjust my tinted goggles. 

“Well, it’s not a good look on you.” He says, raising an eyebrow. He heaved himself away from the wall and walked to my side now that greetings were done. We start talking about random things until we get to the topic of the newest update, what most people are calling ‘The Death Message Update.’ 

“A lot of people have been complaining about the update since it seems to cause a lot of glitches. The main glitch that people are complaining about is a Respawn glitch, although I’m a bit confused cus my Respawn seems normal.” Wilbur says, crossing his arms above his chest.

“Yeah- It’s affected me, I now spawn in the Nether for some reason, it’s really annoying.” I say with a sigh, trying to mask the slight nervousness in my voice. It's for the best that people don’t know the full extent of the glitch, or at least what I think is the full extent. People wouldn’t understand the consequences and probably try to become part-mob without thinking…. 

“That must suck.” He says with an apologetic tone. “Spawning in the Nether without anything, it’s a dangerous place.” He continues, putting a hand on my shoulder. 

“Yeah, but I just deal with it by trying to not die as much as possible and so far it’s been working.” I agree with a shrug, causing him to remove his hand. Not like I’ve had many chances to die since thankfully, it’s only been a few days since I turned part mob. 

He nods and asks a question I’d been really hoping he wouldn’t. “By the way, have you seen Snapnap? You guys are usually right next to each other and I haven’t seen him in quite a while.” I stiffen and suddenly start having a much harder time staying on the ground, my nervousness rocketing up a few notches. 

I take a few hopefully subtle breaths before answering. “Umm…. He hasn’t been feeling so good and has been staying at my base.” I explain, avoiding the actual reason he’s been staying inside all day. 

“Oh, that must suck. I hope he feels better soon.” Wilbur says with a small apologetic smile and thankfully changes the topic to something else. “Wanna play some Pvp? We’re already at the Pvp Arena so we might as well. Oh, I’ll make sure not to kill you cus of the Respawn glitch.” he adds quickly.

I nod and we both silently gear up with armor and weapons, focusing for the upcoming match. Wilbur quickly sets his spawn at the waiting area before going inside. We start the fight, both of us being at a similar skill level when it comes to Pvp drawing it out for a while. I end up winning and killing him after several close calls for the both of us. When he appears at the bed again he smiles, saying a ‘Good game!’ With a laugh as I give him back all his stuff. I laugh a bit too, having really enjoyed the match with him. We each take a healing potion to heal up all the cuts and bruises from the fight, egging each other on about the multiple close calls all in good fun.

I see two other people come into the Pvp Arena, already geared up for Pvp, and they wave at us before running into the Pvp Arena to start fighting each other. “So, you get to pick what we do next since you won fair and square.” Wilber says with a smile, done with the close calls competition. I nod and start thinking about fun places to go when an idea pops into my head.

“We can invite Bad and Dream over to the Local Fair!” I suggest with a big smile, excited to hang out with everyone again at a new place. Although Sapnap would still be left out unfortunately…. We need to find some way to hide those blaze rods of his.

Wilbur smiles and gives me a thumbs up in agreement. “That sounds great!” I nod and take out my Communicator to start typing out a message for Bad and Dream.

**((George)): Hey, Dream and BadboyHalo, wanna come over to the local Fair with Wilbur and I?**

**((Dream)): Sure, Bad is with me right now, we’ll be over as soon as possible!**

I put my Communicator in my pocket and give Wilbur a thumbs up to say, ”They both agree.” Wilbur nods and smiles in acknowledgement so we both start walking to the fair. After a bit of walking we arrive at the entrance, stopping at the ticket booth. I look in the Ender Chest next to it and take out some of my diamonds, which gives me enough tickets to last me a day. Wilbur does the same after I retreat from the Ender Chest to exchange my diamonds for the tickets. 

We wait a few minutes for Dream and Bad with our tickets in our inventories. Dream and Bad walk in and Dream waves at us, Bad looks towards the ground really nervously. Dream goes up to the ticket booth and takes out some of his diamonds, he seems to be paying for both his and Bad’s tickets as he gets more tickets for both of us. He hands Bad half the tickets he brought, patting him on the arm comfortingly. Now that I pay more attention Bad looks  _ a lot _ taller than I saw him last, he’s almost full three blocks tall!

“Wow…. You’re tall now.” Wilber speaks up with a bit of amazement, his eyes slightly widened in slight surprise. “How the hec- Muffin did you get so tall??” He stops himself from cursing, barely. 

Dream shrugs before explaining the best he can, “He had a growth spurt.” Dream half lies, Bad looking a bit more nervous. 

“Now that I look closer at you, you all have slight changes. I like those green tips in your hair, Dream. They look good on you.” Wilber compliments with a smile, Dream smiles back nervously, very thankful for his mask in that moment. 

“Now let’s get inside and start having some fun!” I exclaim to change the subject before it gets into uncomfortable, dangerous, territory. Everyone nods and walks inside the Fair. I go up to one of the games, one of prizes being a creeper plush, before I smile and turn to Dream. “Hey Dream look it’s you!” I say with a laugh, pointing at the Creeper plush. Wilbur gets a bit confused at the statement, but thankfully shrugs it off as one of our inside jokes. 

Dream laughs and gives one of his tickets to the person working at the game stall. The worker gives him five balls to throw at the stacked bottles in return. Dream of course nails the game, winning the Creeper plush like he wanted. He squeezes it and makes a Creeper hiss sound, grinning while holding back his laughter. “I’m going to name him…. Nightmare!” He decides enthusiastically. Wilbur laughs at Dream’s child like excitement, and Bad and I can’t help but join in. Dream gives in to his own laughter, clutching the Creeper plushie in a tight grip as we all joke around for a while more.

We play a few games, winning prizes here and there, before staying on the ground for this long starts to take a toll on me. “I have to go to the bathroom.” I admit quickly before bolting to the bathroom. I close the stall door before letting myself finally float a bit off the ground, sighing and feeling a bit better almost instantly. I stay in there floating for a few minutes before anchoring myself to the ground again, almost wilting a little in disappointment. A small Ghast whimper escapes my lips catching me by surprise, and I wince, more like flinch, at the sound. 

I sigh before walking outside to find Dream and the others waiting outside the bathroom. “You were in there for a long time, you okay?” Wilbur asks with a concerned tone. I nod hesitantly and he gives me a small smile. 

Dream shrugs and walks over to the food stands. “I’m hungry, anyone what some food?” We all nod, following him, and Dream buys four caramel apples, giving us all one each. We start eating them happily, sitting down at a nearby table. “This fair must have taken so long to build, especially designing all the Redstone for all the games and rides.” Dream says with a laugh, we all nod and laugh with him. We start joking about random stuff and just having fun in general, enjoying our time together outside.

We start walking to one of the rides we all want to experience after noting the time that's passed. The Ferris Wheel, it’s actually one of the rides that look the hardest to achieve with Redstone, but this fair somehow did it. A player gets too close to Dream and a small sizzling noise could be heard, but then he yells “Personal space!” At them. The player looks at him weirdly but moves away and the sizzling noise stops. Wilbur looks at Dream weirdly as well, he had never reacted like that to someone getting close to him before. He was always a bit uncomfortable with it, but never like that. Then he realizes that Dream had been keeping himself on the inner side of the group while walking, but otherwise thankfully shrugs those thoughts away.

Once we get to the Farris wheel we all give the guy that works there the tickets needed to get on the ride. We all get on and feel the ride move upwards, looking around as we get higher and higher. Once we get to the top we’re able to see the sunset, looking at it with a smile. The ride slowly goes down and we get off. “That was so cool, I can’t believe they were able to do it!” Dream exclaims with a smile. We all laugh with him as we head home, it’s starting to get dark after all, and we don’t have any more tickets to spend. I wave bye to the others as they all go back to their bases, everyone happy and content from our time together. 

I walk back to my base and open the door, closing it behind me with a relieved sigh. I start letting myself float now that I’m in the safety of my base with no one around to see. I look around to find Sapnap, but it looks like he isn’t inside. I head to the backyard to see Sapnap looking happily at blocks that he seems to have set on fire. I quickly run over to him, almost yelling, “What did you do???” He shrugs. 

“Don’t worry, none of your base got caught on fire this time.” He explains, I sigh with a bit of relief at that. Wait,  _ this time _ . Oh ya, the couch that I still have to replace.... 

“What  _ are _ you doing anyway?” I ask again, now that I know everything is safe from his flames. Well, as safe as flammable materials can be at least.

He shrugs again before answering. “I have no idea, it just feels nice to set things on fire.” He gestures to the various wood and wool blocks aflame in front of him, the smoke thankfully thin enough to not garner much attention.

“Okay, but be careful. I don’t want my yet-to-be-fire-proofed base set on fire again.” I caution. To be honest I kind of understand where he's coming from. I mean, Sapnap had always been some sort of pyromaniac but becoming a blaze must have made him even more of one…. 

He nods, “I‘ll make sure your base is safe.” He laughs a bit. 

I sigh before speaking. “It’s getting dark, mobs might start to spawn so lets get inside.” I warn, he nods and puts all the blocks he set on fire out. We walk inside, keeping an eye out for any potential stray arrows. 

“We should start making your room, I was thinking about making it with the new Nether wood, since that is already fireproofed.” I explain, getting the wood I’m talking about out of a nearby chest. 

“Sounds good, you got the other stuff?” I nod with a smile and we head to one of the empty rooms I have and start replacing all the walls and floor with the wood. I quickly make a bed with it and some fireproof fabrics I grabbed, placing it in the corner when I’m done. 

“There we go! You can change the room however you want later.” I inform him, considering it's just a really basic room for now there should be plenty of space for customization and improvement.

He nods and sits on the bed, “Alright, Goodnight.” He says with a smile.

”Goodnight” I reply back before I go upstairs to my room. I lay down on the bed and go to sleep, dreaming about the fair and the day. One of my last coherent thoughts for the day is, ‘I should probably talk to Bad about his new mobness….’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got a discord!
> 
> https://discord.gg/4bpsYCC


	7. Minecraft, But We're Part Mob: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whats this? They're making a new video as a coverup? Well lets see how well this goes!

**((Dream P.O.V))**

I wake up in my bed, blinking the grit from my eyes as I sit up with the blankets sliding off me. I head to the bathroom and look myself in the mirror, noticing my vines are going to need trimmed again soon. I sigh, grabbing the shears I now keep in the cabinet to carefully shear off the vines and moss as close to the skin as I dare. Which is about half an inch, an inch in some areas, before it starts hurting. The first few times I tried to get rid of the foliage growing from my skin it hurt, and the time I tried shaving it off felt incredibly painful, so I learned my lesson. 

‘We can’t keep this hidden forever...’ I think with another sigh. I head back to my room after putting the shears away and taking care of my hygiene. After a change of clothes, including my green sweater and smiley mask, I head to the kitchen and start eating pre-made chicken I grab out of a cabinet. My Communicator buzzes in my pocket, so I take it out and read what has been sent to me.

  
  


**((George)): Hey? Dream, I want to talk with you and Bad.**

**((Dream)): Oh okay, I’ll see you soon.**

  
  


I put the Communicator down and get ready to go out, fully putting my mask and hoodie on after I finish eating. I pick my Communicator up again and text Bad.

  
  


**((Dream)): BadboyHalo, can you come over to my base, George just texted me and said he wanted to talk to us.**

**((BadboyHalo)): Okay, will be there real quick.**

  
  


I put away my Communicator right before I hear the sound of an Enderman teleporting. I look over and see Bad In the living room. “Oh, it appears you have gotten the hang of teleporting?” I ask, titling my head. Bad nods. “Well let’s get to George’s base.” Bad nods again, it looks like he’s in one of his non-talking moods. He’ll probably just say gibberish if he tries forcing it again. 

We walk to George’s base, I knock at his door, and he opens it. I see him wearing his sweater, tugging a little at the sleeves as he answers the door. I walk in and Bad teleports inside. “So what do you want to talk about?” I ask George. 

“.... Well, it seems that Bad has been affected by the same thing we have been.” I nod. I had completely forgotten to tell George about what happened to him, he must have been confused when we came to the fair. 

“Yeah, he got killed by an Enderman and the glitch got its claws on him.” I quickly explained. 

“Oh, okay.” George accepts with a sigh. “Has anything happened that I should know about?” 

Bad tried speaking, but all that came out was the garbled speech of Endermen. He made a frustrated sound at himself, his face reflecting the emotion before it fell and he motioned towards me.

I sigh as well and think about what he told me. “Umm…. So he kinda killed someone because they looked him in the eye.” I say slowly, hesitantly. 

“Really??” George’s eyes widened, taking a glance at Bad, the smile we had been greeted with fell. “Thats uh, that sucks. You- You Ok Bad?” He stutters out, now being very obvious with avoiding his wilting friend’s eyes. All he got in return was a sad warble. 

From the couch Sapnap spoke up with a shrug. “I’m sure he’ll be fine, he’s Bad after all! Leader of the Muffinteers, right? Besides, he's not the only one that's having troubles with their Mobness.” He indicated to the fiery rods surrounding him, his disjointed hands lighting on fire for a few seconds.

“Do you have any idea how many times I’ve wanted to raze everything and everyone to the ground, more so than usual anyway, these last few days? I mean, sure it could be the boredom talking but it feels like so much more. If something irritates me my immediate thought is to burn it, that definitely didn’t happen before. Honestly, if I hadn’t been confined inside these past few days I’m pretty sure I’d have actually killed someone with my new abilities too whether I wanted to or not. I’m actually a little surprised you guys’ haven't run into such a problem.” He takes a deep breath after his explanation, focusing his gaze on one of the rods that had floated in front of him. All of the rods floated closer to him, forming some sort of barrier almost, or a cage. He finishes in a quieter, morose voice. “I can’t even go out or see anyone because of these things….”

I speak up, not wanting Sapnap and Bad to feel alone in their troubles. “I’ve also been having trouble with my…. Mobness. Whenever someone, mainly strangers, gets too close to me I just want to explode. The whole exploding thing is a big problem for me. If I explode, I die and I usually end up in a dark cave that I have to try and find a way out of, and other mobs aren’t so friendly to me as my own kind are.” George gives me an apologetic look. 

He’s the last to speak up, “I have a problem with staying grounded.” George laughs a little at his own pun. “Whenever I try to stay grounded for a long while it stresses me out and I get tried.” He tries to explain to us before sighing. There's been an awful lot of sighing going around huh? It looks like everyone is getting tired of having to deal with and hide these troubles…. 

I think I have an idea, we can’t revert things back to normal but at least we won’t have to hide things anymore. “Hey I got a video idea!” The others look at me weird. “We can’t keep this under wraps forever, so what if we come out with a video. We could call it “Minecraft but We’re Mobs,” and then just say we did something wrong and it won’t revert?” I finish with a bit of hesitation. 

George is silent for a moment before talking. “That’s actually a pretty good idea, we won’t have the hide anymore….” Sapnap and Bad nod, Sapnap looking a bit excited since he’s been bored as heck from staying inside for so long. 

“Okay let’s do this.” George says with a large smile, somber mood forgotten. 

Sapnap looks a little hesitant even in his excitement. “How am I going to go out there with these? even for a few minutes out there these things will attract attention like a piglin to gold.” He points to his blaze rods. 

I think for a moment and get an idea. “Hey George do you have any fireproof cloth?” 

George nods slowly. “I got some when I was out shopping, thought I might need it for something.” George says, eyeing Sapnap who blushes a little in embarrassment. 

I nod in understanding. “Where is it?” I ask with a small smile. 

George shrugs, “It’s in that chest next to the living room couch.” He says pointing to the chest. I go over to the chest before reaching in, taking out some of the cloth. 

Then I go up to Sapnap and put the cloth around his blaze rods, corralling them under it like a cloak. Sapnap now looks a bit uncomfortable, but is otherwise fine. “This will have to do for now. Let’s quickly head to the portal that teleports us to a random place, after getting ready and grabbing our cameras of course.” Everyone nods and heads back to their respective bases to get ready for the video. 

Once everyone gets their cameras and everything ready for the video they meet up at the portal, body cameras on. Stepping in the portal at the same time and they pop out in a grassy plains biome together. They all go to their places and start recording. I say my usual line. “Today we coded it so we’re all different mobs, with their powers and looks. How will this help us beat the game? Watch the video to find out!”

It started out pretty normally, well besides Sapnap burning down a whole village after he didn’t find any good loot and waxing poetic about the flames with a grin. His blaze robs floated around him as he had let them out of the cape, he still kept the gloves on though so he didn’t creep people out too much with his disjointed fingers.

We found some good loot though in another village, it was spared our wrath. Sapnap also found a cave and started mining so we could get some iron armor and tools. George shoots a fireball at a group of mobs attacking him, causing the surroundings to catch fire and mobs to go flying. The others use their abilities freely, and I’m just kinda doing this normally while trying to stay calm since my ability is literally ‘blow myself up kamikaze style.’ George and I kill a few Endermen we found in the cave for Ender Pearls.

We hear a garbled, staticy scream as Bad dies to a few mobs, also having been pushed into the end of an underground river. We rush to pick up his stuff and see an Ender Pearl among the items in the water. I jump in and grab his stuff, George and Sapnap not being able to touch the water, and climb back out to dry off. After waiting for a while we get slightly concerned for him when he wasn’t back within a few minutes, and when he does come back he looks slightly shaken up. “Hey Bad, did you kill any Endermen?” I ask, hoping he took advantage of his spawn point. He looks sick and more shaken up at the idea, quickly shaking his head and making garbled sounds of distress. 

Better not push about his time in the End then, just continue on like normal. “Oh, okay. Then how did you get this Ender Pearl-“ As soon as I said that the thought hit me. “We drop the same things our mob counterparts drop….” I voice with a sigh. 

“Oh…. Okay.” The others acknowledge my realization, not really surprised at the fact. We all get on with exploring the big cave after I give Bad his items back, being careful to avoid any and all water. George gets surrounded by a bunch of Creepers and he calls for my help because I’m the closest to him. However when I go to hit one of them this sick feeling hits me, causing me to stop in my tracks and want to throw up. I shake myself a bit and the other Creepers look at me weirdly, stopping in their tracks too. 

I sigh and realize that George is still calling for help, not knowing why I stopped. He ends up digging into the wall to escape while the other Creepers are distracted by me. I hear Sapnap come over and Bad teleports nearby, and for some reason I want to blow up even if they’re my friends. They kill all the creepers while I’m stuck frozen, conflicting instincts warring in my head. George comes out of the wall with a confused face. 

“Why didn’t you help me?” He asks with a confused tone, brows furrowed and posture tense. 

I relax my stance and lower my sword, taking a deep breath before answering. “I couldn’t attack them, I just couldn’t.” I say, a bit confused myself. 

Bad speaks up a little hesitantly. “Did you feel sick at the idea?” He asks, tilting his head at me yet avoiding my eyes as usual. 

“Yeah….” I admit, shrugging. I don’t think I’ll admit to wanting to hurt my friends instead though, Bad already has enough troubles and I don’t need to add to his worries.

“I felt the same with the Endermen.” He also admits with a small smile. 

I nod. “Oh, okay. We should probably start getting out of this cave system, we have enough materials for this playthrough.” I say pointing at the cave entrance. The others nod and we head out of the cave, making furnaces to smelt all the ores we got. Once we’ve all got full iron armor and tools I grab a bucket of water from inside the cave and start looking nearby for a lava pool to start making that quick nether portal that I’m so famous for. After a few minutes of walking I get lucky with a sizable pool and start using the water bucket I brought to make the portal, the others behind me quickly getting ready for the Nether. 

Once I light up the portal we all jump in and see our portal placed on a small island surrounded by lava, and swiftly start making a bridge to the mainland. Although Sapnap and George flexed their new flying abilities and Bad teleports over to the mainland, leaving me to bridge there all by myself with a grumble. 

When I get over to the mainland we all start looking for the Nether Fortress, killing the occasional Ghast and Hoglin. George also quickly found himself staying in the back, leaving us to deflect the fireballs and snipe the Ghasts down with a newfound understanding of what Bad and I had been talking about earlier. I hope it doesn’t take us too long to find that Fortress, they’d been getting rarer and rarer lately to everyone’s frustration.


	8. Minecraft, but We're Part Mob: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Video is posted and Pranks are made! What will the outcome of these things be?

**((Snapnap P.O.V))**

We block up to the Nether Fortress and go inside, having finally found it after what felt like hours walking. I avoid all the wither skeletons,  _ really _ not wanting a repeat last time. We find a blaze spawner and I make sure to block up the entrance to it so no wither skeletons get us from behind, don’t want the others going through what I did. I turn to kill the blazes when I get this really sick feeling, instantly freezing me in place while the others attack the blazes. My body starts to feel hot and my vision tints red as something tells me to shoot my friends instead. I shake my head to try and clear my head, the feeling persisting until the others have enough blaze rods, putting torches around the spawner to stop the blazes from spawning.

“You okay?” Dream asks me, voice concerned and head tilted. 

I nod, but still end up telling them what I feel. “Ya, but to be honest I really wanna kill you guys right now. Probably something to do with these stupid blaze instincts.” I keep myself in place, although the feeling that kept me sick and frozen yet hot is starting to subside. I really don’t wanna kill my friends, no matter what some stupid, wonderful firey insticts say. “Buuut I’m not gonna do that. I’ll just stay here for a minute and admire the torches instead.” 

“Ooook. Understandable. We’ll just have to cut this convo out but I felt that way too in the cave, and I’m pretty sure you guys know Bad’s already felt that so, no biggie.” He shrugs, posture pretty relaxed for being told I wanna kill him and admitting to feeling the same. Bad nodded, turning his head to stare at the ground again at his own admission. Good to know I’m not alone in this weirdness at least.

We head back to the portal after giving me a few minutes to return to normal, which thankfully only took those few minutes since there weren’t any blazes near me in danger anymore. After we all hop back through to the Overworld, Dream converts all the Ender Pearls we got into Eyes of Ender and throws them till they go into the ground. We each dig straight down until we hit the bricked stone of the strong hold. 

We explore the Stronghold until we find the portal room, hurrying to destroy the silverfish spawner while I catch any who dare spawn on fire, relishing in their squeaks as they succumb to my beautiful creations. Dream fills out the end portal frames and we jump in, appearing on the all to familiar obsidian platform in the End. Dream digs up to the End island and we start shooting down the crystals, being more careful than usual to not upset the Endermen. We all shoot at different Crystals, making sure we don’t aim at the same ones to make the process faster. I use my fire and George his charges, but Dream is stuck using a regular bow and arrows.

Once all the crystals are down we start shooting the Ender Dragon, except for Bad who understandably has an aversion to hurting the Ender Dragon and Endermen. Instead he keeps the Endermen away from us, chattering with them somehow?? Well whatever he's doing or saying it works, and the Endermen give us plenty of space to work. 

When the Ender Dragon comes down Dream launches the last few hits, successfully killing her. We all high five each other for helping defeat the Ender Dragon, cheering with smiles on our faces. Our cheers sound distinctly Mob-like but we disregard it, racing to jump into the portal with teasing yells at each other. All in all this was a pretty good run, we learned new things about our Mob selves and managed to make a cover up video so we don’t have to hide. Freaking finally, I was getting bored enough to raze villages for the heck of it while stuck inside.

We all spawn in our bedrooms and stop recording. I start editing the video as soon as I finish putting everything away, editing out clips that show this is something more than a simple mob coding, and upload it. I title it  _ ‘Minecraft but We’re Mobs’ _ like Dream said to and watch as the comments explode as usual, especially after this long of a break. I let my Communicator hang loosely in my grip and just sigh a bit, leaning back on my chair. I’m a bit tired after this, I really need a nap and a good bucket of lava. I feel and hear my Communicator buzz, lifting it back up to look at what I was pinged about on Creeper.

  
  


**_Dreamwastaken:_ **

**So, If you saw the latest video, we did something wrong and the code won’t reverse so I guess we’re stuck as mobs :/ @Georgenotfound @Snapnap @Badboyhalo**

  
  


Ah, it’s the tweet announcing that we’re stuck like this. I decide to reply with something funny to make light of the situation. 

  
  


**_Snapnap:_ **

**_Reply to: Dreamwastaken_ **

**So I get to keep setting things on fire with the flick of a finger? Neat.**

  
  


I laugh a bit at my own joke, getting a bunch of replies saying things along the lines of “Oh Notch no!” or “A pyro’s dream ability, watch out world!” I laugh at some of the replies, a big smile making its home on my face. I should probably check over what's going on in the community channel, didn’t really check it this morning. I switch over to the channel and scroll up to the morning, only really paying attention to the more relevant messages like death and update ones.

**_Tubbo_** **_jumped off a cliff to escape Bees_**

**((Tubbo)): I have sinned, I must repay to the precious.**

**((Searinitea)): Oof**

**((SeriouslyCitrus)): Looks like we got another one to join the ‘Hit neutral Mods and Repaid for their Sins’ club.**

**((JadeofSeas)): Lol, hope that honey is worth it.**

**((Tubbo)): It is, they’ve accepted me as one of their own :))))) bzzzzz bzzzzz**

I can’t help but laugh at the reactions to Tubbo’s death message, at least if he’s affected by this glitch it won’t  _ bee _ so bad for him. I laugh again at my own pun, having to stop for breath as I start to wheeze and startle myself. I shake my head and go back to scrolling through the chat, stopping at the next death message. 

**_Some_Ghost jumped into the void to escape Endermen_ **

**((Some_Ghost)): Dang it! I almost was able to defeat the Ender Dragon for the first time! :((**

**((SeriouslyCitrus)): that sucks man, I hope you have better luck next time. -gives headpats-**

**((Some_Ghost)): Shoot, the respawn is glitched again** .

  
  


I look up from my Communicator, slight concern shooting through me at seeing this one. That’s the same death message Bad got…. I hope that person doesn’t get affected, but from the sounds of it they did…. I sigh and get up, putting my Communicator away in a pocket. I haven’t taken a bath in a long time, I must spell terrible, but I can’t get into the water because of the whole blaze thing…. Well I drink lava so maybe I can take a lava bath? 

I grab 2 of the lava buckets I have stored in my chests before heading to the bathroom, filling the bathtub with lava when I get there. I take off my clothes because I’m pretty sure my fire resistance doesn’t extend to them, it's a miracle I haven't done more than singe them yet. I slowly get in the tub, letting the lava ooze over me, and it feels comfortable and hot but not too hot, I don’t even know if there  _ is  _ such a thing as too hot for me anymore. I lay in the tub for a while relaxing before getting out and changing into new clothes after making sure there wasn’t any lava on me to burn them. Thankfully the lava bath seems to have worked, good to know. I should probably tell George, he’d appreciate the knowledge. 

Once I’m done changing I finish getting ready, quickly grabbing some clean lava for a drink, and head outside. I breathe a sigh of relief at the feel of fresh air, taking a slow sip of my drink. it feels nice to be outside for once, ever since this whole thing happened I’ve been basically confined inside and it has bored the heck out of me. I finish my drink and get out my Communicator to give George the knowledge of Lava Baths, laughing slightly at how we had missed such an obvious thing.

  
  


**((Snapnap)): Hey George, lava baths gotta try it :)**

**((George)): Oh okay, will try**

  
  


I put my Communicator away and think of what to do first with my newfound freedom, maybe go to the Nether? No, let's  _ not _ go somewhere that is literally Hell and where you can easily die to find some sort of fun. I can burn stuff in the Overworld just fine, thank you very much.

Maybe I can just go on a walk and explore for a bit? …. I don’t know, I don’t have many ideas besides ‘burn things’ nowadays. I sigh and reluctantly head back inside, putting my glass away and grabbing an apple to munch on. Upon finishing the apple and throwing away the core I head outside again, taking a look around at the foliage. 

Then I get an idea, a wonderful, horrible idea. I call George on my communicator, unable to keep the grin from forming on my face. 

"Hey George, wanna play a prank on Dream?" I question, excitement evident in my voice.

"I'm listening." George definitely sounds interested, good. 

"Lets surround his base with cats." I suggest, barely able to keep myself from laughing at the idea before giving in. 

I hear George uncontrollably start laughing too, sounding like a weird mix of Ghast and human. As it is, my own laughter has evolved to include some concerning wheezing on my end, but at least I’m not Dream’s tea kettle hissing! 

Once we’re done laughing we go round up all the cats we can find in the nearby village and jungle, it takes a bit of time but it’s so going to be worth it. Once we’re done collecting cats we place them around Dream’s base, making sure there's a cat at least every 5 blocks. We have a  _ really  _ hard time not laughing loudly, but all of our effort will be worth it upon seeing Dream’s face! Plus maybe we can give Patches some much needed pets, force Dream to have some serotonin you know?

  
  


**((Dream P.O.V))**

After taking a long shower to relax from making the video I prepare to go outside and take a walk around the forest to relax some more since I don’t have much of anything else planned for the day. I walk outside for my leisurely walk to see a veritable  _ wall _ of cats, the cacophony of their meows and yowls reaching me at the same time, causing me to freeze in place. 

Part of me is yelling to run back inside, the other part of me is saying  _ awww _ and wanting to pet all the cute cats, so what ends up happening is that I’m just frozen in place with conflicting instincts and wants. The two cursed culprits, George and Sapnap, burst out laughing as soon as I spot them among the crowd, Sapnap looking far to smug for this to have _ not _ been his idea. I start hissing at them very audibly and even though they can’t see most of it due to the mask I give them a very upset frown. This just makes them double over laughing even harder. 

_ ‘I’m so going to get back at them for this!!’ _ I hiss again,  _ incredibly _ upset at the predicament they’ve gotten me into. Suddenly I get yanked onto a chair by Sapnap, and I try to yell protests but all I’m able to do is hiss my displeasure  _ very loudly _ . None of the words I want to say come out the way I want to and I just give up, still unable to move on my own while surrounded by cats. 

Suddenly George places Patches on me, no idea where he even  _ got _ her so quickly, I hiss at him and he jumps a bit, still laughing his face red with Sapnap. Patches, however, is meowing at me, making herself comfortable on my lap and starting to purr. I feel a rush of guilt because my poor baby must be so touch starved from me having to avoid her. She rubs her head against my chest and George takes my hand, running it along her back so I'm petting her. After a bit he lets go and backs away with Sapnap, my hands continue the repetitive motion through my fear filled mind. At least Patches is happy, and honestly I am too but as soon as this is over I’m going to need a  _ loooooong _ nap. I’m not built for this much emotion at once!

After a while of George and Sapnap laughing at me they let all the cats free before running off to somewhere after taking Patches back inside. 

When the last cat leaves-

**_Dream blew himself up_ **

I stare at the death screen for a bit before respawning in a cave supposedly under my base. After a few more minutes of contemplation I walk over to the lava on the other side of the cave for safety, making sure I don’t stay next to the edge because getting pushed in is instaboom. Finally, I text George because I know he’s probably nearby, and if he got me here then he can get me out. 

**((Dream)): Hey, so I’m stuck in a cave now, help me out? Cords are** **_*Coordinates*_ **

**((George)): Oh okay, will be there soon.**

I wait for a few minutes before I hear the familiar sound of blocks breaking and soon see George pop out of the ceiling onto the floor. He gives me a wooden pickaxe that looks like he had just now made it in a hurry, and I mine up to the surface and see my base, breathing a sigh of relief that I really did spawn nearby. 

I say bye to George and head inside my base to make a plan of Attack. ‘How will I get them back for this?’ I think for a moment before coming to a conclusion, I can creep up on them and hiss to see them freak out! They used my Creeper traits against me, so I'll use my Creeper abilities against them!

I leave my base with a plan, a grin carved into my face and a faint sizzle sounding my excitement for payback. I walk over to George’s base to see him chopping down some trees, probably for a new project. I silence myself and slowly sneak up to him, then hiss really loudly with a sizzle upon getting within a few blocks. George starts to freak out and looks around frantically, quickly switching his axe for a sword. Then he sees me and I start laughing like some deranged hissing teakettle. George gives me a disapproving look and I start laughing harder. “You should’ve seen the look on your face!” 

He sighs and rolls his eyes. “C’mon, at least I helped you get out of that cave!” I shake my head and continue laughing. 

It takes a little bit for me to get a grip of myself again and stop laughing, but a smug grin stays on my face as I speak. “Ha, that’s pay back!” George looks at me with an annoyed face and grumbles before turning back to chopping wood. I walk back to my base laughing a bit, tired but very happy with today’s outcome. I’m going to start mining since I don’t have anything else to do and I need some materials. After all, I have the feeling that Sapnap needs an even bigger prank for payback…. 


	9. The Prank War Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prank War gets well and truly underway, and is this some build up we see in the background????

**((Sapnap P.O.V))**

I wake up from my abstract dreams filled with fire to the mooing of a cow from the outside of my window. I sigh, annoyed at the sound that woke me up from my nice dreams. Struggling out of my blankets I get up, getting dressed in my recently fireproofed favorite shirt with the cartoonish fire printed on it and some white sweatpants. I take out my Communicator to check out the time and what happened while I was asleep.

  
  


**_Mr-Interrogation was killed by_ **

**_È̶̛̩̯̹͇͙̮̘̝̣̮̎̃̏̄̉̏͑̓̐̄̕ͅņ̵̰̠̪̪̩̩͍̣̙̹̤̪͆̒͒͛̓́̅͊̊̍͊̍d̴͙͚̠̾̆͐̔̅̊͑͑̿͘͠͝e̵͙͚͇̲̫̘̜̤̳͔͇̹̮͛̌͋͊̓͊̈́̓͝r̵̹̭̝̔͋̈́̀̏̌͂̍́͠m̶̤͉̲̝̱͇̫̑͋̑͐̈̅͑̎̓͗̔̍a̶̡̪̥̰͕̙͚͔̝͍̞̅̓̉͒̔̐̈͌̓̄̕͜͝͝͝͝ǹ̵̨̪̪̰̱͍̳̭̗̗̫̌̆̑̃̈́̍̚̕͘͘ͅ!̷̛̹̣͔̭͕͚̦̊͗͋̾̑̋̚̚͜͝S̵͉̭̯̹̝̓̅͊́͐̎̐̋̕̕͝͠o̸̢̙͉̣͓̻̥̼̯͖̳͌͋͜͜͜m̴̡͎͖̰̪̠͇̤̻͈͙̘̩̖̠͘e̶̢͖̰̘̞̱̦͎͙̜̺͓͓̫͋̎̌̑̑͑̐͜͠͝_̶̢͇̤͚͙̱̙̬̲̭̯͛̈́̈́͆ͅĠ̵̺͐h̴̞̟̲͌͋̇̇̐̾̚̚͘͝ọ̷̭̱͈̋͛͆͗̇̓͗̔̽̚̚͝ṣ̶̺̒̾̓̉ͅẗ̵̨̛̙̙͚̖͈́̎̈̏̇̍͑́͂̾̈́̈͘͜͠_ **

  
  


**((AlexTheAnt)): Wtf it got you too?**

**((Mr-Interrogation)): What the heck???? That thing literally tore me apart!!!**

**((AlexTheAnt)): Looked kinda like an Enderman but it had hair and clothes????**

**((Mr-interrogation)): Yes??? How’d you know?**

**((AlexTheAnt)): Same thing happened to me, remember?**

**((Mr-interrogation)): Oh wow, that thing is so freaking scary. What even is it?**

**((AlexTheAnt)): No idea**

  
  


I look closer at the death message to see it looks like a glitchy mess of Enderman and something else??? Wait…. Looks like an Enderman but has hair and clothes…. Oh no, someone else was affected and has killed someone. I sigh and put my Communicator back in my pocket, hoping Bad doesn’t see the message. I push the matter to the back of my mind for now. 

I go to the kitchen, having stayed the night at George’s place after the prank, to see that George seemed to have already woken up and went out to do something since I see some more dirty dishes in the sink. Shoot, how are we supposed to do dishes now that we can’t touch water at all? Maybe we can use long sleeves and gloves? Either way they’ve been piling up. We might have to resort to using exclusively paper plates soon…. I sigh and just grab some chicken and a paper plate, not wanting to add to the pile anymore. 

Once I’m done with breakfast and discard my plate I head outside, ready to take a morning jog. I step on the grass and- I’m falling. I forget for a second that I’m able to fly and I land on the ground on some hay, I take a sigh of relief that my legs aren’t broken but it’s short lived as I see a ton of Creepers staring right at me. I freeze in fear as they all hiss and blow up, quickly finding myself staring at the Death Screen.

**_Sapnap blew up from Creepers_ **

What the fuck just happened???? I’m very confused. Wait… That was a fall trap with Creepers, how would anyone be able to do that without blowing themselves up…. Unless…. Dream! I hit the respawn button with some annoyance as I’m going to have to travel all the way from the Nether Fortress to my base. 

I unsurprisingly appear at the blaze spawner where I had joined their ranks, the other blazes look at me weirdly as usual. I float out of the Nether Fortress to the nearby Nether Portal, a part of me wants to stay here but I shake my head of the thought and go through to the Overworld. I head back to my base to see the deep, medium sized Creeper hole in my front yard. Thank Notch I wasn’t carrying anything important. 

I sigh and cover it up with dirt blocks, making sure to put torches down underneath so stuff doesn’t spawn. Or Dream, don’t need him spawning under my base either. I smirk a bit, realizing he's started a Prank War, one that _I'm_ going to finish. I start thinking of prank ideas to get back at him, it has to be even better than this one cause we’ve started off with a _bang_.

I should go on that walk first though. I head off and walk around the forest, letting wind blow through my hair and making sure my blaze rods don’t get too close to any trees, I don’t want to start a forest fire however pretty that would be. The others would get mad at me and probably confine me inside again for a while. 

In the middle of my walk along an open sky path it starts raining, the rain droplets burning through my skin and putting out my blaze rods. I screech, my screaming and wheezing sounding like an enraged blaze as I start sizzling and smoking. My instincts start to take over and I let loose fireballs while attempting to run for the cover of the forest. However, the fire is extinguished as soon as it leaves me, never even hitting the ground as ashes mix with the mud.

I feel like I’m melting, pain taking my sight away and my blaze rods clattering to the ground. I almost reach the treeline and see through the blinding pain, my hands reaching out, fingerless and raw. I can’t stand anymore, falling to my knees I tear at my skin where multitudes of small holes are burning into my flesh, oozing blood like lava over pocketed netherrack. My screams are loud yet soundless, drowned out by the now pouring rain as smoke fills the sky above me. My body gives out and I slump over, my favorite shirt being covered in the mud and singed, burned to pieces in my frantic attempts to find cover and destroy the storm harming me. Silly me, you can’t destroy the very forces of nature. You’ve played with fire and now you’ve been doused.

With one last soundless wheeze escaping my lips, ground thoroughly coated in boiling blood, my red-white vision goes black. I open my eyes to the Death Screen.

  
  


**_Sapnap was Extinguished by Storm_ **

  
  


I sigh. I’ve died twice today, first to a prank and second very, _very_ painfully. It’s not a good day for me apparently. I’m going to try my hardest to never go out in the rain again, whenever I go outside I’m going to carry an umbrella so that doesn't happen again. That kind of death wasn’t pleasant in any meaning of the word. Don’t want to repeat that, _at all._ I press Respawn and am once again with the blazes at the Nether Fortress. I’m going to have to wait here until the rain stops so I pull out my Communicator to pass the time a bit, which in hindsight was a big mistake. 

  
  


**_Sapnap was Extinguished by Storm_ **

**((Yuriplays)): how the heck do you get that death message???? I know about the death message update but what does extinguished mean? We aren’t fire, is Storm a player??? Never heard of him.**

  
  


I sigh at the “we aren’t fire”, cus I’m literally part fire now. As I float around I scroll up and read some of the messages from earlier in the morning to try and keep myself entertained. Or rather, to try and ignore how at home I feel in the Nether.

  
  


**_1tEmMIe1 jumped off a cliff to avoid Wolves_ **

**((Yuriplays)): Oh wow, what a interesting name.**

**((1tEmMle)): Thanks, I spawned in the same forest I died In for some reason? Weird respawn glitch**

I sigh, it looks like another person was affected by the glitch, eh there’s worse things you can be then a wolf. Suddenly I hear a loud gasp and look up to see someone staring at me. I stay frozen in slight shock for a second before racing behind a wall, but it’s too late. They saw me floating next to a bunch of blazes as if I were one of them. ‘Shoot!’ As soon as I thought that the other blazes spot them, angry wheezing noises reaching my ears as they start throwing fire at the person. They quickly become distracted with a yell by the other blazes, turning fully towards them and starting their attack. 

I take this chance to get out of there, swiftly flying away down the halls and coming to a stop in one of the rooms. I block the entrance with some Soul Sand and take a deep breath, hoping they’ll just forget they ever saw me there. I float back against the wall for a few minutes, letting my racing heart slow back down to normal and my blaze rods’ fire calm down to their normal size rather than the massive balls of fire they’d become.

I sigh and then realize I can probably call Bad to pick me up and place me in my base where I’m safe from the rain. A part of me feels disappointed at the idea of leaving this place, but the rest of me knows that I can’t stay here any longer. I shake my head and text Bad, hoping he would be able to teleport me and himself.

**((Snapnap)): Hey Bad, can you please bring me to my base, I’m stuck in the Nether while it rains, my cords are** **_*coordinates*_ **

**((BadboyHalo)): Sure, I will be there quickly.**

I soon hear the sound of an Enderman teleporting, breathing a sigh of relief now that he's here. I look over to see Bad waving a little at me. “I saw the death message, got stuck in the rain?” I nod. 

“Yeah, it wasn't a pleasant experience by any means.” I admit with a sigh, slouching against the wall after forcing myself to set down on my feet. Why is it so much harder to stay on the ground this time?

Bad puts a hand on my shoulder, giving me a small smile. “Our Mob related deaths never are. Ready to teleport? I don’t know if it’ll work since I’ve always only teleported myself but we can give it a try.” I nod again, bracing myself for whatever may happen. The teleporting feels a bit weird, making my head spin a little but otherwise I feel fine. 

I look around to see my living room, it looks like the teleport worked. I give Bad a thumbs up and thanks for getting me out of the Nether. I sit down on my couch, or at least try to, and end up floating a few inches off of it. Then I remember about the prank Dream pulled on me. Sheesh, with how much that's happened so far today no wonder I don’t feel safe on the ground. 

Now, how am I going to prank back Dream for everything that's happened? I’ll have to scare him, that's for sure. Mmm…. Wait, George can make Ghast noises and those can be pretty scary. I’ll have to tell George my plans once it’s done raining. 

I wait a while for the rain to stop, and it does just as suddenly as it started, rain tends to do that. One second it’s clear and the next it’s not or vice versa. I peek out the window just in case my ears are fooling me before texting George to come over to my place because I have a plan to prank Dream and it isn’t gonna wait any longer.

**((Snapnap)): Hey George, I got an idea, come over to my base.**

**((George)): Oh okay will be there soon.**

I put the Communicator in my pocket and wait a bit for George to come over, unable to stop grinning at my idea. I hear a knock at my door soon enough and float over to let George in. We greet each other and he asks about my idea, a little curious and definitely interested in another Prank. 

“Okay, so you know how when Dream is startled he explodes?” George nods and I continue. “Well, he started a Prank War by trapping the front of your base and it killed me, so let’s get back at him. I also died from the rain as you probably saw the message for but that’s a topic for another time. For the prank you sneak up to him and make the scariest Ghast noise you can and watch his face, jump back last minute and we’ll make him explode!” I explain with a grin on my face. 

George nods again and smiles. “Sounds fun. He actually did something similar to me yesterday, so I’m all too happy to get back at him!” He speaks with enthusiasm, definitely looking forward to this Prank.

“This is usually the time he’s collecting Materials for projects and other things, so we can probably sneak up to him now.” I say, opening the door after making sure to grab an umbrella just in case. 

We sneakily walk to his base and watch him enter his strip mine with an enchanted diamond pickaxe in hand. We float a few inches off the ground to not make any sound and wait a minute before following behind him, not too close that he’ll easily see us but close enough for us to see him. Once George sees a good opportunity he floats up to him and makes a horrible sound of an aggravated Ghast. Dream jumps while turning around and we back away quickly, laughing at the face he makes as he starts sizzling. Then in a second later he turns all white and explodes, making a crater in the strip mine and conveniently exposing diamonds.

**_Dream blew himself up_ **

We start laughing like crazy, leaving his stuff in the crater and starting to leave when we hear Dream’s voice. “Ooooh Geooooorge~ Sapnaaaaap~ Look up!” We look up to see him looming over us from a hole in the ceiling, he probably spawned in an unlit cave above the strip mine. We have a second to think ‘shite’ as he makes a loud hissing sound, his figure glowing white again as he jumps down on us. We scream while laughing, which makes a horrible sound to be honest between the wheezing, screeching, cackling, hissing, and heaving for breath. 

  
  


**_Ç̴̧̧̛̩̞̝̹̞͙̥̰̻͌͊̌̐̔͑̅̏͒͌̏͑ͅř̴̢̢̛̥͈̜̳̳̾̒̆̊͂̒͠e̷̠̲̓́̋̈́e̸̡̡̢̺̭̱̮̺̣̬͈͆̈͐̊͆̇̈͜ͅp̵̧̧̛͚͙̹̞̺̗̟̹͕̪̓̐̎̋͛͋͛̃͒͊͘ḛ̶̣̥͕̰͍̩̩̠̖̰̠̫̯̿̎͛͂̒̅͆̂̐̂͋̒͠͠r̴̦̠̻̝̲̗̬̬͇̦̻͇̍̐̃̈͋̑̔̿̆̅ͅ!̶̲̽͑͗́D̵̨̤̫̱̙̯̳̥̥̻͇̍͑̊̚͘r̷̠̗̳͍̀͋̊̒͋̌̈́̅́͑͛̚e̵̦̙͌́͋͋̉̒̈́͌͜a̸̪͍̪̘͕͊̂̎̀̄͊̊̿͘m̸̡̤̤̩̯̼̖̳̼̪̺͕͛ blew up Sapnap_ **

**_Ç̴̧̧̛̩̞̝̹̞͙̥̰̻͌͊̌̐̔͑̅̏͒͌̏͑ͅř̴̢̢̛̥͈̜̳̳̾̒̆̊͂̒͠e̷̠̲̓́̋̈́e̸̡̡̢̺̭̱̮̺̣̬͈͆̈͐̊͆̇̈͜ͅp̵̧̧̛͚͙̹̞̺̗̟̹͕̪̓̐̎̋͛͋͛̃͒͊͘ḛ̶̣̥͕̰͍̩̩̠̖̰̠̫̯̿̎͛͂̒̅͆̂̐̂͋̒͠͠r̴̦̠̻̝̲̗̬̬͇̦̻͇̍̐̃̈͋̑̔̿̆̅ͅ!̶̲̽͑͗́D̵̨̤̫̱̙̯̳̥̥̻͇̍͑̊̚͘r̷̠̗̳͍̀͋̊̒͋̌̈́̅́͑͛̚e̵̦̙͌́͋͋̉̒̈́͌͜a̸̪͍̪̘͕͊̂̎̀̄͊̊̿͘m̸̡̤̤̩̯̼̖̳̼̪̺͕͛ blew up GeorgeNotFound_ **

  
  


I quickly press the respawn button, laughing at the turn of the events, and am once again at the Nether Fortress. George spawns nearby above the lava a few seconds after, laughing himself red as well. I take out my Communicator to see what Dream sent and reply to his stunt.

  
  


**_Ç̴̧̧̛̩̞̝̹̞͙̥̰̻͌͊̌̐̔͑̅̏͒͌̏͑ͅř̴̢̢̛̥͈̜̳̳̾̒̆̊͂̒͠e̷̠̲̓́̋̈́e̸̡̡̢̺̭̱̮̺̣̬͈͆̈͐̊͆̇̈͜ͅp̵̧̧̛͚͙̹̞̺̗̟̹͕̪̓̐̎̋͛͋͛̃͒͊͘ḛ̶̣̥͕̰͍̩̩̠̖̰̠̫̯̿̎͛͂̒̅͆̂̐̂͋̒͠͠r̴̦̠̻̝̲̗̬̬͇̦̻͇̍̐̃̈͋̑̔̿̆̅ͅ!̶̲̽͑͗́D̵̨̤̫̱̙̯̳̥̥̻͇̍͑̊̚͘r̷̠̗̳͍̀͋̊̒͋̌̈́̅́͑͛̚e̵̦̙͌́͋͋̉̒̈́͌͜a̸̪͍̪̘͕͊̂̎̀̄͊̊̿͘m̸̡̤̤̩̯̼̖̳̼̪̺͕͛ blew up Sapnap_ **

**_Ç̴̧̧̛̩̞̝̹̞͙̥̰̻͌͊̌̐̔͑̅̏͒͌̏͑ͅř̴̢̢̛̥͈̜̳̳̾̒̆̊͂̒͠e̷̠̲̓́̋̈́e̸̡̡̢̺̭̱̮̺̣̬͈͆̈͐̊͆̇̈͜ͅp̵̧̧̛͚͙̹̞̺̗̟̹͕̪̓̐̎̋͛͋͛̃͒͊͘ḛ̶̣̥͕̰͍̩̩̠̖̰̠̫̯̿̎͛͂̒̅͆̂̐̂͋̒͠͠r̴̦̠̻̝̲̗̬̬͇̦̻͇̍̐̃̈͋̑̔̿̆̅ͅ!̶̲̽͑͗́D̵̨̤̫̱̙̯̳̥̥̻͇̍͑̊̚͘r̷̠̗̳͍̀͋̊̒͋̌̈́̅́͑͛̚e̵̦̙͌́͋͋̉̒̈́͌͜a̸̪͍̪̘͕͊̂̎̀̄͊̊̿͘m̸̡̤̤̩̯̼̖̳̼̪̺͕͛ blew up GeorgeNotFound_ **

**((Dream)): Take that as Payback**

**((AlexTheAnt)): WTF it attacked you guys too??? But it blew up this time????? Did this guy use it against you or something????**

**((Mr-Interrogator)): Perhaps it was a Creeper version of the glitchy mobs?**

**((AlexTheAnt)): Ugh I really hope Mojang wipes them out soon, however many there are or whatever the freak they are.**

**((Mr-Interrogator)): Definitely, we don’t need anyone else getting nightmares from those things, especially if people are using them on purpose.**

**((AlexTheAnt)): You guys okay? What did it look like?? Do you need help?**

I look at the chat and have to reread it, not knowing what to do or how to respond to those kinds of messages. I sigh, knowing I have to respond with _something_ or else they’re going to assume something happened that didn’t and get the wrong ideas.

  
  


**((Snapnap)): Yeah I’m okay, nothing serious happened. GeorgeNotFound is ok too.**

**((GeorgeNotFound)): Ya**

**((AlexTheAnt)): Good to know, try and explain what happened. How did they use it against you???**

**((GeorgeNotFound)): Uhh, he didn’t, we just encountered them while mining and we played a prank on him so he just said that :/**

**((AlexTheAnt)): Oh okay, well, I hope those things didn’t do too much harm.**

I exhaled a sigh of relief, glad George came up with something that helped defuse the situation on the spot like that. I look up to see him floating above the lava, his face definitely not a happy one. “Uhh, nice save dude.” 

George looks down and gives me a small smile, floating over before stopping just out of range of the blazes and putting his Communicator in his pocket. “I don’t like how they were talking about us and I had to say something quick….” He explains, and I can’t help but share the sentiment.

I put my Communicator away and float away from the other blazes, George following me. We head back to the Nether Portal together, touching down to the ground to head on through to the Overworld. We have to shield our eyes from the sunlight and blink a few times to adjust before heading over to George’s base.

While we’re walking to George’s base we meet up with Dream who had been waiting for us, Communicator in hand, to step out of the portal. “How dare you start a prank war with _me_!” He says with a laugh. “On a more serious note, we should avoid directly killing each other using our abilities with those glitched death messages turning some eyes.” He says pointing to his communicator. We nod, not wanting to go through another conversation like the one we just had. 

“Ya, I know they don’t know about the half mob thing and we shouldn’t really tell people but what they were saying….” George spoke up, trailing off as his eyes started to tear up. He scowled at himself and wiped them, making sure to absorb them with his sleeves. 

I pat his shoulder in understanding. “Ya I know, we’ll just have to ignore and avoid them. We should probably get back to our bases anyways. Although Dream,” I turn my attention to him with a grin, “ _I’m_ gonna win this Prank War!”

He grins in return, “Oh ya? We’ll just have to wait and see now won’t we!” George laughs, prompting Dream and I to do the same. We spend a little while bantering between the three of us before our stomachs decide to remind us it's lunch time. We all part to our bases, or rather Dream to his base and George and I to George’s, with promises of victory and challenge.

Once we get to the base we decide to take the rest of the day to rest and have fun, to get our minds off the heavy conversations. We get lunch before we play some board games, and of course scheme for the Prank War against Dream. Soon enough it gets dark and we both head off to bed.

I head to my bedroom in George’s base, I’ve put up some paintings and banners I liked to try and make the room seem less empty earlier. I get ready for bed, get in and drift off to sleep, very much glad that my room has been entirely fireproofed as my blaze rods settle around me. Too bad we can’t get the whole base fireproofed as easily, we’d need a lot more diamonds for that…. 


	10. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Sapnap's prank ideas requires a little snow, and how was he to know he would get so sick from the cold?

My body rudely wakes me up and I kick off the covers, getting ready to face the day. A yawn escapes me as I stretch in an attempt to fully wake up and I put on some fireproof clothes, my blaze rods lazily moving around me. I head to the kitchen and grab some apples and steak for breakfast, George is sitting at the table eating some chicken. “Good morning.” He says after swallowing a bite of chicken.

“Good morning” I say back to him, plopping down at the table to eat my food. When we’re done eating I get up and take out the paper list of pranks I can pull on Dream that I worked on yesterday. One of my favorites requires snow, a lot of it. I look around the chests George has to see if I can find some of said snow, I hope I don’t have to go shovelling some. George looks at me weirdly, asking for an explanation. “One of my favorite ideas for a prank on Dream is to surround his base with a ton of snow since it’s a pain to clean up.” I explain.

George nods, letting me continue my search. I don’t find any snow in the chests and sigh, I guess I’m going to have to look in my base. Although I doubt I have any since I never really go anywhere that has snow. “I’m going to go check my base.” I inform George before leaving. I head to my base and search my mess of chests, and just as I thought, I don’t have any. I sigh in annoyance, noting that I’ve been sighing a lot more lately, and another one escapes me at the realization. 

Guess I’ll have to get the snow myself. I put on a hoodie and gloves before heading out to the nearest Snow Biome, diamond shovel in hand.

When I get to the snowy plains I start shoveling up and gathering all the snow in some shulker boxes I had laying around, not noticing how cold I am.I get stuck in the repetitive movements, not paying attention to how long I’ve been out here, it's kinda relaxing really. It’s when I start sneezing that I realize I’ve been out here for way too long, I check the shulker boxes and it looks like I have enough for the prank. I collect all the shuklers and go home, now starting to feel slightly sick. 

I get back to George’s base and float onto the couch, he gives me an odd look. “You were out there for a long time.” I let out a quiet wheeze, not feeling good at all at this point. I close my eyes against the lights and hear George come over. “You don’t look good at all.” He says, looking concerned for me. “You must have gotten sick out there.” He finishes, putting a hand on my forehead. My blaze rods have now completely stopped in their tracks, the fire on them small and barely there. 

I sneeze and George lifts his hand from my forehead. “Hot? I can’t tell, my sense of temperature is all messed up.” He admits with a sigh. “Rest, you seem like you need it.” He orders, grabbing the fireproof blanket off the couch to put on me after making me lie down. I don’t fight against this considering I’ve gotten really dizzy and nauseated. I fall asleep after a bit, trying to relax against the nausea in an almost fruitless effort. 

  
  


**((George P.O.V))**

I watch over Sapnap, worried since it seems that the poor guy got sick in the cold from collecting snow. Soon enough I hear his snoring, which is an indicator that he’s thankfully asleep and resting. His blaze rods now look tiny and dim compared to the size the fire on them usually is. As soon as he fell asleep they fell through the air as if they had cut stings rather than slowly floating down like they normally would when he relaxes, which is a very bad indicator of how sick he’s feeling so quickly. 

I sigh and get up to make some rabbit stew, since I’ve heard that stew helps sick people feel better. I start on the rabbit stew, grabbing the rabbit meat and broth. I place them in a bowl on the furnace and wait for the stew to be done, thankful that cooking is such a simple thing. Once it’s done I place it on the coffee table next to the couch Sapnap is sleeping on, hopefully when he wakes up he’ll be able to eat.

I sit down on a comfy armchair next to the couch, settling in for the wait and to watch over Sapnap. I take out my Communicator to pass the time and catch up on anything that's happened while I was sleeping and so far this morning.

**_JadeofSeas burned to death while escaping Skeleton._ **

**((JadeofSeas)): I was carrying Diamonds :(**

**((Yuriplays)): That sucks, hope you’re able to get back those diamonds**

**((JadeofSeas)): Oh I spawned right next to my stuff? Lucky time for a glitch. :/ Still lost most of it to the fire tho….**

  
reat, another player that the glitch got its hands on. I sigh and put my Communicator back in my pocket, slightly regretting looking at the chat. I grab a deck and play a few small card games to pass the time instead before I see Snapnap starting to wake up slowly, the dim blaze rods lazily starting to float slightly off the ground. “Good morning, I made some rabbit stew for you.” I inform him with a slight smile. Snapnap nods tiredly and with a weak wheeze sits himself up to eat, looking like he regrets every movement. I get up and hand it to him, making sure his hands were steadily able to hold on to the bowl and spoon before letting go. It wouldn’t be good for him to spill any of it on himself or the couch, but he does need to eat something.

After he’s done with the stew he lays himself back down with another painful sounding wheeze, his blaze rods having only gained a few unsteady feet in height. I hope he gets better soon because it’s no fun seeing him like this, and it's gotta be no fun experiencing this kind of sickness either. I readjust the blanket back on him, making sure it's tucked in tight so the needed heat doesn’t escape him. I grab the bowl and deposit it in the sink before heading back to the armchair and settling down to watch and wait again. I feel my Communicator buzz so I take it out, wondering what I was notified for.

  
  


**((Dream)): Hey, Sapnap and GeogeNotFound wanna hang out and do something?**

**((George)): Sapnap right now is very sick, he was stupid and stayed out in the cold for way longer then he should. I’m inside taking care of him :/**

**((Dream)): Ah, I hope he gets to feeling better.**

  
  


I put my Communicator down on the coffee table with a sigh and my stomach reminds me it’s about time for lunch. I get up and head to the kitchen to take out some food I have stored in a chest, sitting down at the kitchen table while keeping an eye on the living room. After I’m done with dinner I see Sapnap start to move and I notice his blaze rods look a little bit less dim than before. That’s good, hopefully the sickness will pass just as quickly as it set in. I smile, happy that he’s getting better. I head back over to the living room and check up on him. “How are you feeling?” I ask, tilting my head to the side. 

“A bit better.” he replies, still sounding wheezy and sick. 

“You should rest till you feel completely better.” I tell him with a small smile. He nods in agreement before grimacing, obviously regretting the action. I pick up a simple board game to pass the time with him. We play for a while, I move the pieces for him since he really should stay lying down and moving seems to hurt for him. I end up winning, although it was probably more because he isn’t really thinking about much in terms of the game. I smile, still having fun playing the game while watching his condition, and he does seem to be slowly getting better. His blaze rods rise up more since he‘s actually having to think and concentrate about something, their flames are just a little bit bigger than earlier.

I yawn and think about taking a small nap after I put away the board game, although it's really only about… I check the time on my Communicator, four pm. It's only four pm in the afternoon and I really should stay up longer to not mess up my sleep schedule.

I sigh, looking back over at Sapnap to see that he's fallen back asleep. I don’t really have much to do since I have to keep an eye on him while he’s still sick….. Don’t want him sneezing and setting the place on fire or something. 

I grab a deck to play ‘go fish’ with myself again. I’m quite good at that game, I always win! I laugh quietly to myself, thinking of just playing a memory match game instead. I pass time playing and winning some games, Sapnap occasionally wakes up in need of some lava or soup and I’d get it for him. He’d down it before passing back out and I’d continue playing a card game with myself. 

I check the time, it’s now about 8 pm. Sapnap seems to be feeling a bit better, his blaze rods now moving around slightly when he wakes up and the fire on them a little bit bigger and brighter. I smile and ask him how he’s feeling when he next wakes up with some lucidity. He replies, his breathing a little quieter than earlier, “I’m feeling okay, still feeling dizzy and nauseated though.” He informs me, smiling a bit and trying to pass off the facade. I nod and let him drift off once again after making him eat another small bowl of stew.

I yawn, looking out the window to see the sun starting to set, and decide to go to sleep out here. I head to my room and drag out my pillows and blankets, situating them on the armchair and reclining it to make a makeshift bed. I head over to the kitchen and grab a few bottles of lava and some bowls of stew, placing them on the living room table so Sapnap can easily grab them. I lay on the armchair and get comfy before drifting off to dreamless sleep, hoping Sapnap doesn’t need much over the night and recovers quickly. 

  
  


**((Snapnap P.O.V))**

I wake up a little drowsy and dizzy, still feeling pretty sick. It seems to be the middle of the night as George seems to be asleep on the armchair nearby. Looking out the window reveals a half moon and starlit sky with some mobs walking around with no real direction in mind. I feel really thirsty and look to the table to gauge it’s support ability, but instead see the bottled lava and bowls of soup on the table.

I sit up carefully and pick up a bottle, now able to move a bit without regretting it too much. I take the cap off the bottle of lava and drink the contents slowly, sighing in relief as my thirst is temporarily quenched. I place the now empty bottle on the coffee table, eyeing the contents of one of the bowls. I pick up the spoon and eat some of the soup till I feel full, which honestly doesn't take much with my current state. I soon go back to sleep, laying back down and grabbing the blankets tightly. 

The next time I wake up it’s early in the morning and George seems to be stirring awake. I feel a lot better than when I last woke up, although I still feel a bit sick. George finishes waking up with a stretch and a yawn, looking at me from the armchair. He speaks up and asks that question he’s been asking for a while. “How are you feeling?” 

I reply truthfully, shrugging a bit. “A lot better, although I still feel a bit sick.” George nods, accepting my answer as he eyes my blaze rods again. 

I’m a bit hungry, so I sit up and pick up the soup again to start eating it for breakfast. George gets up and heads into the kitchen, coming back out with some cooked pork for his own breakfast. Once we’re done eating George suggests we play some more board games to pass the time. I agree with a nod.

After playing for quite a while and eating a few snacks I start to feel much better, no longer feeling like I’m about to freeze to death or sleep for eternity. I still feel kinda dizzy and fatigued though, so I don’t think I’m out of the woods just yet.

George hears a knock on the door and gets up, opening it to greet Dream and let him in. “Hey, so I heard you're sick and I decided to get you something to help you feel a bit better.” Dream explains with a smile, showing me what looks like a potion. “It’s medicine.” He places it on the table next to the full bottle of lava. “Well…. I hope you get to feeling better. I’ve got some plans for today so see you later.” He says, heading to the door with a wave. As he shuts it behind him I look at the medicine, picking it up and reading the label. ‘Cold medicine, take a teaspoon every 4 hours.’ I do what it instructs, pouring some out onto a spoon and putting in my mouth. It tastes really bitter but I swallow it anyway. 

I go on talking with George about stuff while the medicine starts to take effect and it makes me feel way better after a few hours. Since I’m feeling much better and can actually move around without feeling like I’m dying I decide to take a quick walk outside around the base, getting some fresh air after being bed bound and not moving for a day and a half. Of course, George decides he doesn’t quite trust me not to just fall over quite yet so he's accompanying me. I stretch a little and take a deep breath, watching my blaze rods float around me happily.

Once I’m done with the walk around George’s base we head back inside and sit down on the couch. We pick Battleship as our next game of entertainment to pass the time, and thankfully I’m actually able to think things through this time. I win of course, because I’m the best at that game, but we both have fun with it. We play another game of battleship and to my dismay George wins, making it a tie. We play one more game as the tie breaker but the medicine starts wearing off, causing George to win again. 

He checks the time and grabs the medicine bottle, reading the instructions. “Alright, time for another dose. Then we can play something else, K?” He informs me, and I nod. He hands me the bottle and I pick up the spoon I used earlier, pouring the medicine out and consuming it again. I make a face at the bitterness, causing George to laugh a little, and we pick our next game of ‘Sorry’.

George beats me at it and says with a laugh, “Sorry not sorry.” I laugh too, taking out another board game from under the table, this time it’s ‘Pictionary’. I go first and try to draw a Creeper, George quickly guesses it. Next, George draws what looks like a three headed chicken? I soon realize it’s supposed to be a Wither, and we both laugh at George’s terrible drawing skills. 

We go on like this until I win, cheering and thankful for the medicine keeping me feeling better. We start talking about random topics and making jokes at each other, trying to pass the time with random games we can come up with. Eventually I start feeling sleepy again as the medicine wears off. 

George checks the time and makes a little surprised noise, informing me it's time to take a final dose for the day and go to sleep. I take the dose and George moves back to the armchair, giving me room to lay down on the couch and pull the blankets back over myself. I quickly drift off to sleep as George makes his own preparations, cleaning off the table and setting another bottle of lava down for me when I wake up. 


	11. The Prank War Continues!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap recovers and the pranks continue as normal, but then why are there tears here?

I slowly wake up and notice that I feel completely better. I smile and sit up, a bit excited since I’m not stuck sick anymore. I see that George is already eating something in the kitchen so I get up to go eat something, taking the bottle of lava with me to drink.

I grab a steak and put it in the furnace, happy that I can eat something besides soup again. George spots me and speaks up. “Hey, you seem to be feeling better.” He gives me a small, happy smile. 

“Yeah, I don’t feel sick at all anymore.” I say, returning the smile. George nods, eyeing my blaze rods for a second. I grab my steak when it finishes and sit down across the table from him to eat. 

Once we’re done eating I put my dishes away and get out the shulker box I have full of snow to show to George, explaining my plan. After he agrees to it I grab some gloves and proper warm coats for both of us since I definitely learned my lesson last time, no way do I want to get sick like that again right after recovering. We head over to Dream’s base and start to surround it with snow since we know he’s in his mine, well, mining, for some sort of project at this time. 

Once we’ve used up all the snow and covered a good amount of lawn to be annoying I head over to the door, putting up a sign I grabbed last minute. It reads: “Thanks for the medicine, it really helped me recover quicker for this!” We quickly hide in the bushes, barely containing our laughter to small giggles, and wait for Dream to come out of the mines. 

Dream gets out of the mine and spots all the snow on his lawn and sighs. He goes up to read the sign, getting an annoyed expression after fully reading it. “So that’s why he needed snow.” He mutters under his breath as he goes inside his base to get a shovel. 

We high five as he starts trying to clean up all the snow and quickly head back to our base without Dream seeing us. Once we get back to George’s base we start laughing about the prank and making jokes, already looking forward to planning our next one. 

During the conversation the flammability of our bases comes up. “Ugh, I accidentally set the living room on fire and had to carefully put it out with water…. ” I complain. George pats me on the back. “The water burned me? I still don’t know what to call it but it hurt me pretty badly.” I say with a frown, a wheeze showing my displeasure. 

Beside me George lets out a crooning noise. “I know, if only there was some way to make quick diamonds so we could fireproof our bases….” George trails off, seeming to have gotten an idea. He stares at my blaze rods before speaking again. “Remember when Dream found out that we drop the same thing our mob counterparts drop?” George asks, I get a bit nervous, not liking where George is going. “What if we used that to our advantage?” George finishes, a small grin making its way to his face as he turns his staring from my blaze rods to me. 

“Uh wouldn’t that mean dying over and over again? “ I say, not really liking the idea of dying, dying isn’t a very fun experience

George shakes his head, pointing to the permanent tear tracks etched into his skin. “Nope, when I cry my tears crystalize into actual ghast tears, which to my annoyance happens more often than it used to. So I just have to watch lots of sad stuff and we can make a profit that way. We could also test if we can powder your blaze rods but that might be kinda painful so….” He trails off, shrugging. 

“Ya, no way are you gonna crush a part of my body while I can feel it. That’ll just be agony. On the other hand, you can’t run out of tears!” He nods his head, putting on a comically determined face. 

“I shall cry for diamonds!” He exclaims, striking a pose and pointing a finger in the air like some superhero making a declaration. We both devolve into laughter with grins plastered on our faces. After we calm down I look in George’s movie collection for anything sad, finding a movie called ‘A Wolf’s Purpose.’ I remember hearing it’s a pretty sad one, I show it to George and he tells me it really is. I take the disk out of the case and play it on the screen. 

The movie starts playing, it’s from the perspective of a wolf that gets tamed by someone and falls in love with them. The wolf ends up dying to lava while the person is mining and they’re devastated. Then the wolf is back in a different forest and gets tamed by another person, each person that tames him after he dies is different. There is a pretty heavy one that is about a person whose partner left them for someone else and all they had left was the wolf. The movie ends with the wolf getting back with its original tamer and by the end of the movie both of us are crying buckets. I gather up all the Ghast tears that have crystallized on George’s lap, whistling at the amount we have. “Wow, we’re gonna make a small fortune with all of this.” 

George smiles and laughs a bit, still recovering a bit from the sad movie. “Happy to be of service.” I put the Ghast tears in my inventory, giving him a big smile and thumbs up. I get ready to go to our overflow shop by putting on the improved fireproof cloak and gloves Dream made for me. I feel as uncomfortable as I did last time, as my blaze rods don’t seem to like being stuck in one place, but at least it looks more fashionable. 

I quickly head out to the main shopping area where our overflow shop is located, walking quickly so I don’t have to spend too much time stuck walking on the ground. I plop all the Ghast tears into a chest and put up the price sign, putting down less diamonds than the normal price so people will buy these ones instead. Once I’m done I quickly head back to George’s base, not wanting to spend a second more with my blaze rods cramped and covered up. 

When I get back to the base I quickly get inside and close the door behind me. Floating a bit of the ground I take off the cloak and let my blaze rods float around me, letting a sigh of relief escape me. “I hate not letting my blaze rods move…. It’s extremely uncomfortable after a while.” I explain to George, he gives me an understanding nod in return. I take off my gloves and put them and the cloak away, ready for the next time I need to head out into a crowded area. 

My stomach decides to remind me it’s about time for lunch so I head to the kitchen and cook some steak, George joining me by getting some mushroom stew and bottled lava for both of us. We sit down at the table and start eating, participating in small talk about random things in between bites and sips. When we’re done with our lunch and put away our dishes I grab my list of pranks to pull on Dream. Some of them require materials I don’t have much of at the moment like with the snow. “I’m going to need to gather some materials from my mine.” I inform Geroge with a smile as I get ready to head back to my base. He says he’ll help by gathering materials too and we say goodbye for the day.

Once my base gets into view I see that something is _very_ wrong with it. It’s covered with Snow Golems that are making a mess of my front lawn and all of them have their pumpkins shaved off. I sigh, this is probably Dream getting back at me for the snow _with_ the snow, to be honest I love the irony. I’m walking to the front door, avoiding the patches of snow and not really expecting anything when the Snow Golems all suddenly turn their heads towards me, staring with their cold coal eyes and tiny black smiles. I look around, kinda creeped out by all those unmoving faces staring at me. Then I get bombarded by a bunch of snow balls, the snow hitting me and hurting way more than they usually would from the cold. It _burns_ , as if I got hit with a fireball when I was still fully human.

I run inside and close the door, _freaky friday_ that was scary, and take a few deep breaths while frantically trying to get all the snow off of me. Once the burning stops and all the snow is off I take a few steady breaths to try and calm down. Of course Snow Golems attack me! They hate blazes…. Ugh I’m gonna have to get George to kill them all and clean up the snow for me. I let out a long sigh before taking out my Communicator to text George. 

  
  


**((Sapnap)): Hey George, Dream pranked me by putting Snow Golems on my front lawn, can you clean it up and kill all the Snow Golems for me please?**

**((GeorgeNotFound)): Sure, be right there.**

  
  


I put my Communicator away and the next thing I know I’m hearing the charging whine of a Ghast and the sound of Snow Golems dying on my lawn from explosions. After a few minutes I hear a knock on my door and I open it to see George, my snowless front yard with bare dirt indicating filled holes behind him. He gives me a smile. “There, all the snow and golems are gone.” He informs me with a laugh, somehow looking more worried yet relaxed than in the past few days. 

I ignore it and smile, thanking him for helping me. “Yeah, Snow Golems apparently attack me on sight now. Which really isn’t fun since snow now burns like lava used to.” I admit with a sigh, my smile disappearing. George gives me a comforting pat on the shoulder and an understanding hum.

I regain my smile as I think of an idea that’ll drive Dream crazy. “What if we get back at Dream with a bone meal water trap? He hates getting wet and it’ll make his vines grow like crazy.” I tell George. 

He nods with a grin and I let him in, discussing the details as we start getting things for the prank. Once we get everything ready we head out and set up the trap outside of Dream’s front door, barely able to contain our laughter when thinking of the outcome of this prank. We go hide in the bushes outside of Dream’s base and wait, passing the time with quiet small talk.

We see Dream leave from the front door and he activates the trap, getting stuck in it without warning. We hear his screams at the bone meal and then a boom as our Communicators buzz from his death message. We don’t check it out as we already know what it is, besides we’re too busy laughing our faces red and wheezing for breath to take out our Communicators and check what he may say. 

  
**_Dream blew himself up_ **

**((BadboyHalo P.O.V))**

  
  


I want to hang out with Dream, quite bored since I don’t have much planned today. I’m not rude enough to teleport into my friends’ bases without warning, so I teleport to Dream’s front door to knock, not knowing what consequences that choice will have. I teleport and suddenly find myself falling down, a little too shocked to teleport out of the trap. I hit the water and _scream_ , making an attempt to teleport out but failing because my thoughts immediately go haywire when I’m submerged in water, just like when I'm looked directly in the eyes by someone. 

I struggle to try and swim but I just sink down, and although it isn’t far I feel pain _pain_ ** _pain_** as I take damage. My jaw unhinges and I scream more but my staticy wails never sound as the water rushes into my body, choking, _suffocating,_ ** _drowning_** me as my vision abandons me in my plight. I swing my limbs, attempting to destroy the water that surrounds, _squeezes,_ ** _crushes_** the air out of me but with widened eyes and jaw, vision gone and breath abandoned, my health tics down until the Death Screen appears before me.

**_BadBoyHalo drowned and tried to swim in Water_ **

I press respawn and spawn in the End, sitting down at the edge of the island and just resting a bit there. That death took a lot out of me…. I sigh, I’ve been noticing that I’ve been starting to feel a lot more at home in the End then I do the Overworld. After a while of staying in the End and just sulking a bit about the fact that I feel more at home here I decide to finally teleport back to my house.

Once I’m in my house I realize how much cleaner and better I feel after I spent a while in the End. I sigh again, I guess it’s kinda like a cleansing? Cus I can’t take baths anymore because of my new ‘water allergy’, and I don’t have constant fire resistance like George and Sapnap. Well, at least I now know to stay in the End for a bit every couple of days…. Maybe the at home feeling won’t be too bad of a thing? I’m sure I’ll still be able to come back care regardless of that instinct, I mean, normal Endermen visit the Overworld all the time right? Ya, it’ll be fine, it has to be.


	12. Bottle Blown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whats this? The angst train is coming back? Sapnap being a therapist for his friends? Well you'll just have to read and see what unfolds!

**((George P.O.V))**

I see Bad teleport over the trap and my eyes widen as I see him fall into the hole. We run to the trap to see Bad die and scream in that staticy way Endermen do when enraged or pained. Our communicators buzz, and we take them out to see what the death message is.

  
  


**_BadBoyHalo drowned and tried to swim in Water_ **

**((Yuriplays)): What? Isn’t that the same thing??**

**((Yuriplays)): What an odd death message :/**

**((GeorgeNotFound)): I’m so sorry! That was meant for Dream not you!!**

**((Dream)): Well you got me before Bad. Sorry you got caught up in the Prank War Bad.**

**((Sapnap)): Sorry Bad….**

  
  


We close our Communicators upon not getting a reply from Bad and we go back to my base, talking a bit about different topics. When we get to my base I realize for our next prank I’m definitely going to need more materials. I say bye to Sapnap and go into the mine with an enchanted diamond pickaxe, fortune and haste to help me get enough materials faster. I start in on the wall and get stuck in the repetitive nature of strip mining, but when I hit a cave I start lighting it up. I spot some diamonds above a lava pool, grinning at my find. I start bringing over the lava to the diamonds because I’m going to need a surface for them to land on, so I can’t just fly over. However, I’m so focused that I stupidly don’t pay attention to the Creeper walking onto the bridge I made. I hear the hiss, quickly looking up only to see the Creeper blow up in my face.

  
  


**_Creeper blew up GeorgeNotFound_ **

  
  


I stare at the death screen for a few seconds, cursing at the fact I’m going to lose all the ores I had collected. I harshly press the respawn button and appear back in the Nether, once more above lava. I hear the wheezing of Blazes from the spawner nearby and glance over, thankfully not close enough for them to detect me. 

I sigh and start floating my way back to the Nether Portal, despite everything within me screaming to just stay for a while, my Ghast self begging my human self to listen. I don’t. I shove all such thoughts to the back of my head like usual, growing irritated when my eyes start to leak in protest again. I furiously wipe my tears, making sure they absorb into the fabric of the blue hoodie I usually wear so they don’t crystallize. 

I’m so lost in my thoughts I don’t really pay attention to where I’m drifting, just knowing it's in the general direction of the Nether Portal. I hear the cry of a nearby Ghast and glance over at the oversized white balloon, scoffing and trying to ignore the way the extra flesh on my arms wave in recognition of a similar being. I’m not- I’m _ not _ similar to that thing. Those are just mindless balloons floating over lava pools and crying out pitifully, just because some glitch makes me seem like one of them I'm not. I  _ can’t _ be, I just can’t. I don’t understand how Sapnap can accept it so easily…. 

I feel the distinct energy of the Nether Portal nearby, raking my eyes over the shelves of netherrack and flesh, bones poking out where the Nether has claimed its victims. I spot it, a lone rectangle of black filled with a glowing purple, thanks to my goggles, hue. I float down upon reaching the portal, tuning out the cries of the stupid Ghast, and stare for a few minutes working on fighting the extreme want to stay in this literal hell hole. I just don’t understand it, I really don’t. 

I stay in place for too long as someone comes through the portal, looking at me in a bit of shock since they obviously didn't expect anyone to be waiting there. They give a small smile and wave before heading on their way, probably to gather some sort of resource. Why else would someone stay in this Notch forsaken place?  _ Because it feels like home _ , some traitorous place in my mind whispers. 

I shake my head, ridding myself of these unwanted thoughts. This isn’t home, the Overworld is, and I won’t let this be home just because-  **_BOOM._ ** There's a scream, from the person that had just walked by, from the Ghast that had fired the fire charge at them, from myself in a horrible mixture of the two, and from the portal as it blows up. I fly forwards through the frames from the aftershock, the sound of a nearby death message popping up pinging through the air from the person behind me, or rather, the person that was behind me. Now all that remains there is a cater as they respawn back in their own base, nice and comfy without worry-

I shake my head again, making a weird growling scream sound at myself. The sound of a distressed Ghast. I flinch, gritting my teeth as I stand back up. I look over my shoulder to see the portal turned off and a large crater just a little ways away, where the person was. I sigh and send a glare to the Ghast, instantly thinking of how I could easily kill it- I feel sick. I frown, almost gagging at the intense  **_hatred_ ** that I directed towards the Ghast, towards myself with the thought to  _ kill _ . 

**_I scream._ **

The portal relights, the charge that rips from my throat exploding the ground around it as I drop to my knees, vision going red in a way my sight shouldn’t allow. I struggle though the sudden haze in my mind, impulses of destruction and fire and rage. I curl up on myself, trying my best to choke down the fire charges trying to force their way out of me like some vile demon of my own making. It feels horrible. I lose the battle.

I sway and stand back up, screaming once again as fire rips from my throat, burning in a way it never has before as I cry _cry_ ** _cry_** , the nearly shelves of red disappearing against my wrath _pain_ ** _hatred-_** **_BLACKOUT_**

I wake up, my head pounding and throat burning. I whimper, bringing a hand to my throat in some sort of vain hope it’ll help stop the pain. Upon realizing that it will not, in fact, stop the pain I struggle to sit up, blinking open my blurry eyes. I close them and rub at them, wondering if I fell asleep somehow, but this doesn’t seem like my bed? I open them again and blink, sure for a moment I’m seeing things wrong. I see the Nether Portal, a few blocks from the corners missing, and the ground all around me messed up and pockmarked with craters. 

I squint as if that would bring me any more answers before hearing the whining croon of a nearby Ghast, and my eyes widen as I finally remember. Well, remember would be a strong word, suggesting I knew exactly what had happened when I in fact don’t. I do however, remember nonetheless. The explosions, the screams, the heat the- I shake my head, stopping myself before I can start panicking. This is  _ not _ the time to be panicking over what happened. First, I have to actually figure out exactly what happened other than ‘I went crazy’. I have the feeling that’ll be a bit of a hard task. 

I stand up on wobbly legs and decide floating would be a much better idea, so I float a few feet off the ground. I give my surroundings one more glance over before turning my sight to the lava pools nearby, the very same ones a fellow Ghast is lazily drifting over. No, not fellow, stupid. They’re stupid destructive beings literally banished to the depths of hell. Even as I have these thoughts however I find myself drifting over to the lava and slowly submerging myself in it. Thank Notch I’ve already fireproof everything on me. As I relax into the warm, soft embrace of the lava my mind goes empty, letting me calm down again. 

With this nearly cleared headspace I try to make sense of what was going on. Ok, so the last  _ orderly  _ thing I remember was standing in front of the lit Nether Portal and working up the will to head to the Overworld, back to my base. Next thing was hearing the screams, I don’t think I want to detangle that mess but I have to, for my peace of mind. First was the Ghast’s scream, it was preparing a fire charge to shoot but I didn’t hear it because I had tuned it out and I was already so used to the sound due to myself. Next, was the person’s scream of terror as the fire charge headed their way and exploded. Obviously they were not able to deflect it in time. Third was the Nether Portal as the explosion hit it, causing the portal to close. Fourth was my own horrid scream as everything hit me at once. 

Then… I went crazy? No, ok, lets try and define how that happened because I am  _ not  _ accepting that as an answer. I screamed, several times at different spots. I also shot several fire charges. This explains why my throat feels absolutely wrecked, I really hope I can still talk after this but it seems unlikely for a bit.  _ Great. _ So after the first fire charge I collapsed, maybe from the stress? All I know is I was feeling unbridled frustration and anger, mostly at myself, at my Ghast self. So that's the problem. My Ghast self got out of control. 

But why? I’ve been able to keep it shoved down all this time, only letting it out when absolutely needed like with the floating or for the others. Maybe that isn’t the right approach to this?..... Sapnap seems pretty happy and content, and I have no idea how he is about this other than the fact that he loves being a blaze since, well, fire. But maybe that's the answer? Just use my powers a little more? But using my powers more makes me more like a Ghast…. And more comfortable as a Ghast. I don’t want that, I don’t want to- to be a  _ mob _ ! 

…. Maybe I should ask Sapnap for help. I sigh, slowly floating myself back up out of the lava. Taking a glance at the Ghast I sigh again before heading back over to the re-lit Nether Portal, landing in it since there isn’t really any ground around it to stand on…. I’m transported back to the Overworld and I make my way back to my base, an overwhelming tiredness making itself immediately known. 

I head inside and plop face down onto the couch, Sapnap raising an eyebrow. “You were out for a long time. Something happened? I saw the death message and asked.”

I sigh, I should probably tell him about what happened. I don’t want it happening again. “Umm…” I try to find the words to explain what happened. “You sent something?” I ask instead, turning my head so I can face him. He nods. I sit up on the couch properly and pull out my Communicator, scrolling up to my death.

  
  


**_GeorgeNotFound was blown up by Creeper_ **

**((Sapnap)): You ok dude? What happened, you’ve been out for a while.**

**_WishingApple was blown up by Ghast_ **

**_WishingApple was incinerated by Ĝ̸̡̱͕̮h̴̡̧̩̫̪̭̹̒̈̒̒̐̓͜ͅà̸̭͙̂̈́̃̀͆s̷̨̹͈̫͍̮̯̈́̓͂̄̌̔̈̓̈́̏t̸̢͈̯̙̯̻̖̪̰̘̟͓̯͈̺͂̉̽̈͑̚̕!̵̡̧̪̙̳̖̙͈̠̗̮̦͐͌̄͋͠G̷̛̛̟͇̪̰͍̹̝̩̤̟̒̆̓͘͜͝ͅe̷͉̠̖̠̐͛̓̈́͌͊͂̊̚̚͘o̴̡͍̜̻̟͇̠̟͋͌̉͊̏͌ͅr̸̳̜͖̗͎̎̽̒̾g̶̨̠͉͔̠̙͐͊̈̒̏̿e̸̢̘̖̱̲̯̩̳̺͈̰̤͌̚Ṇ̵̨̨̢̠͈̤̱̫͓̊̑̈́͛͆͐̓͑̕͝͝o̸̝̬̯̖̣̫̲̾͌̿̄̽́͑̅̔͋̆͊̚̕͘t̵̞̲̹̻͔̤͔̞̉̈́͋͑̀̌̾̂̄͘F̸̡̧͈̙̙̝̻̝̖̝̂͛͐͝ǫ̵̨̡̗̣͕͍̣̠̟̫̙̐̅̏̄̒̅̋̋̍̂̔ͅű̴̪̏͛̈̒̀̓̈́̐n̷̛̙͚̲̈́̉̓͒̆̋͐̋̃͘̚͝ḍ̷̨̧̜̻͖̖̝̭͕̤̱̺͌̏_ **

**((WishingApple)): Wtf just happened?! I got blown up by a Ghast after walking out the portal and greeting some guy, then when I returned to get my stuff the same guy went crazy and shot fireballs everywhere and killed me???????? What the Heck?????**

**((AlexTheAnt)): You too??? Another person killed by those weird glitched mobs…. It looked like a human? You were able to greet it before it killed you?**

**((WishingApple)): Yeah, he seemed like a regular player, just with a bit of a weird skin, nothing really stood out about him besides the permanent grey tear marks under his eyes and that he was bone white. Weird**

**((AlexTheAnt)): Sounds like a Ghast? He was throwing fireballs, that’s so weird.**

**((WishingApple))): It really is, I really hope I don't encounter them again….**

  
  


I put the communicator down, squeezing my eyes tight shut against the tears. Sapnap says my name in concern, and when I don’t answer him he picks up his own communicator to read what has me so upset. He takes a second to read it before giving me a sympathetic look. I decide to speak up, although I have a little trouble doing so because of my sore throat. I cough a bit, really disliking this sore hairball feeling. 

“I-I k-killed a person like Bad did….” I admit while playing with my hands nervously. Sapnap pats my back comfortingly. 

“Try to explain more of what happened.” He suggests, voice calm and nonjudgmental. 

“Well…. Umm…. So, I spawned in the Nether and I was going to the portal, and my stupid Ghast self wanted to stay… But I didn’t, or at least, I tried not to. Then someone came through the portal and a nearby Ghast blew it up….. I guess something triggered me?”

Sapnap face palmed. “So let me get this straight…. You tried getting out of the Nether, someone came through the portal and got killed by another Ghast, and then you went crazy then killed them when they came back to get their stuff?” 

George slowly nodded. Sapnap summarized it pretty well… “Yeah… That’s pretty much what happened.”

“That’s never happened before, with Bad it was because someone looked in his eyes. For you… do you have any idea why it happened?” Sapnap asks me, wanting to know why I would ‘go crazy’. I kinda know the answer but I really don’t like it…. 

“.....Hate.” I mumble, seemingly not loud enough to hear as Sapnap’s brow furrows and he asks me to repeat what I said. “Ah…. Umm…. Ehhh…… IKindaHateBeingAmob!” I spit out quickly, Sapnap tilts his head in return. 

“Please say it slower.” He requests, still keeping his voice level and calm.

I take a deep breath and do what he says. “I kinda…. Hate being a mob, so I…. I kinda pushed every thought that was…. Ghast-like down….” I admit shakily, feeling more ashamed to say it out loud than I thought I would.

Sapnap proceeds to face palm. “You can’t push down your feelings and not expect them to blow up in your face, especially when it comes to instincts.” 

“But that’s always worked before.” I tell him, because it really has. Or at least, it did…. 

“That’s not how it works, it takes time for things to blow up, and it has for you. You need to let your new instincts out more often if you don’t want that to happen again. Shoving them away will just make things worse. Try to stay in the Nether for a bit when you feel like it, okay?” He explains, patient as he waves his hands around to try and make the point hit home more.

I nod slowly, trying to understand what he’s saying. “But I don’t want to give in to these instincts…. I don’t want to be a mob….” I say the second sentence quietly, feeling slightly guilty about making Sapnap listen to my pathetic reasons when he’s perfectly content being part mob.

Sapnap shakes his head. “Giving into them won’t make you a mob, you’ll always still be mostly human, but shoving a part of you down won’t make that part disappear. It’ll only make it more prominent, the best thing to do is to let it go sometimes.” He explains. 

“Okay….” I nod, slowly understanding what he’s trying to say to me “If…. If I just listen to those instincts sometimes that won’t happen again?....” I need more confirmation, if I just let this mob side of me out more, then I won’t go crazy again right?

Sapnap gives me that confirmation. “Ya, everyone does it, even Bad. Sure he doesn’t like it, and you don’t have to either, but it's a part of us that we can’t just ignore. Even as full humans if you bottle something like that up for too long you’ll go crazy from it and it’ll just blow up in your face.” He shrugs before continuing. “Even though I actually enjoy being able to set things on fire with the flick of a finger I do get where you’re coming from, it kinda sucks having all these new instincts and limitations. But it's still pretty cool sometimes right?” I nod hesitantly. “Then just work on letting it out once in a while, you don’t have to fully accept it just yet, but don’t let it bottle up ok?” He finishes with a request for my sake.

“Ok.” I agree more firmly this time, as long I don’t want to go crazy again I'll have to be fine with…. With listening to my mob side once in a while. I sigh and smile a bit nervously, hopefully tomorrow will go much better than today did. I’m sure it will, we’ve got a Prank War going on after all! 


	13. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We properly meet our antagonists!

**BREAKING NEWS!**

**People who look and act like mobs?**

  
  


**_There have been a number of sightings of players that have the characteristics of mobs._ **

My name is Lavender, I’m the main news reporter for the Crafty, and I've interviewed many people who have apparently seen these glitched people? I’m not sure what to call them. The term they seem to use for themselves is part-mob, or halfmob, from the interviews I conducted. The cause of this glitch giving people mob characteristics is unknown, but it is largely suspected it has something to do with the new Death Messages. 

Here are some interviews I had with some of the people who’ve seen or interacted with the HalfMobs, are they dangerous to be around or just like any other person?

  
  


_Lavender: So how did you encounter this HalfMob?_

_9and0mGu7: I was in the Nether Fortress for blaze rods and when I reached the spawner there was some dude just floating there on his Communicator. He had blaze rods floating around him and to be honest he looked kinda terrifying. The other blazes were surrounding him like some sort of bodyguard and as soon as he saw me they attacked! He ran away while I was fending off the blazes, but I could have sworn I’d seen him somewhere before that too._

_Lavender: Oh wow, that’s an interesting story, what did he look like?_

_9and0mGu7: Like I said, he had blaze rods surrounding him, the skin under his eyes looked charred? He also had glowing orange eyes, like they were fire! His hands were all segmented too._

_Lavender: That sounds freaky._

_9and0mGu7: Ya I’m telling you it was freaking scary, especially when those bazes attacked me right when he saw me, like he was commanding them!_

_Lavender: Oh wow, you sure it wasn’t a coincidence?_

_9and0mGu7: Yeah! It couldn’t have been, these HalfMobs are dangerous!_

_Lavender: Well, if you say so, but it really just sounds like the blazes saw you, they attack on sight you know. Well, we’re out of time, thank you for the interview._

  
  


This person got killed by one, once again in the Nether.

  
  


_Lavender: So how did you encounter this HalfMob?_

_WisherApple: So I was going to the Nether to get some Nether Quartz for a project I’m working on. I went into the portal and I saw this guy, he looked pretty normal besides the bone white skin and permanent tear marks under his eyes. He looked like he was on the edge of a panic attack so I waved and greeted him and he just kinda ignored me. I kept walking to find some quarts when suddenly I heard the sound of a charging Ghast and a fireball headed my way. Somehow I had missed the Ghast floating over a nearby lava pool and so I reacted slowly, blowing up. I had hoped the guy behind me was fine, maybe having gone through the portal already y’know? He didn’t look very good and may not have moved out of the way of the explosion._

_I went back to the Nether Portal, it took a few minutes and I had to relight it, but once I got there I saw the same guy but this time all hunched over and not very sane in the head. I was worried he had gotten hurt and was about to call out to him when he stood up and floated, no, he shot up into the air, and screamed. It was one of the most horrible sounds I’ve ever heard, like an extremely upset Ghast and a person screeching but worse, he started shooting fireballs everywhere like a Ghast and I got caught in it, dying. The death message was all weird and glitched out. I didn’t go back, my stuff was definitely gone from that. I also don’t ever want to see that guy again._

_Lavender: That’s a worrying tale. I hope that guy is fine, it sounds like he was going through some serious things._

_WisherApple: Ya no, he was probably just insane or something. I mean, he's part Ghast, those things by lore were literally banished to the depths of the Nether from bringing destruction everywhere. The guy killed me in some fit of insanity after dissociating or something, I hope these HalfMobs disappear with the next update._

_Lavender: Now that may be going a bit too far, these are other people after all, even if they’ve changed._

_WisherApple: Well I think they’ve changed so much they aren’t really people anymore after that. Mobs are Mobs._

_Lavender: I see. Well I suppose everyone has their own opinions, that's all the time we have for this interview. Thank you for your perspective._

  
  


Our next interview is from someone who’s a friend of a HalfMob.

  
  


_Lavender: So how did you encounter this HalfMob?_

_Yuriplays: They’re one of my friends, I’ve been helping them through this craziness. I’m not going to say their name for the sake of keeping them safe. They died from an Enderman about half a week ago when trying to finally beat the Ender Dragon for the first time. They respawned in the End, now three blocks tall, with void black skin and purple eyes. They killed someone because they looked in their eyes. Pour girl has been traumatized by the experience. I gave them some glasses I bought for them so it won’t happen again. I’ve been trying to help them as much as possible._

_Lavender: Sounds like a tough experience, I’m glad they have a good friend like you._

_Yuriplays: Yeah, I feel so bad for HalfMobs, they have to deal with so many new things at once. It doesn’t help that people have been treating them like mobs instead of actual people with feelings and thoughts._

_Lavender: Personality I feel the same, well that’s all my time for this interview, thank you for your time and experience-_

  
  


-The recording paused, a small group of people that gathered in a dim room started discussing their thoughts on these HalfMobs. The leader of the group, AlexTheAnt, was sitting on a chair on a stage at the front of the room. He wears a red zipper hoodie with white accents over a black tee-shirt and navy jeans full of pockets. He has short chocolate-brown hair, slightly tan skin, and evergreen eyes. These eyes rake over the small audience of friends he holds close, and of people who support his views. His voice is hard as he speaks, easily carrying over the heads of the small crowd. “These things are dangerous, they need to be taken out. Driven away from all of us to where they can no longer harm anyone but their own savage selves.” Murmurs of agreement arose from the crowd, a group of three at its front containing the first to speak to him.

SorcylDusk, or Sorcy for short, is known to others as the blue lady that sells potions and is often seen with a constant sad or neutral expression. That expression never changes as she speaks, and her hands make small motions as she asks her questions and makes her points. “What if we could use them? Drops like Ghast tears are dangerous and hard to obtain on top of being rare. What if we could harvest from these HalfMobs and make them useful to ourselves?” There were a few nods of agreement here and there.

Next to speak in answer to her question is Mr-Interrogation. His skin is light gray, as well as his eyes with darker flecks of black in them. He has dark grey hair and a red question mark carved on his right cheek. He always wears a clean black suit jacket over a white button up shirt with a blue tie, white gloves and black glasses. He always has a smile or a serious look, making him seem dangerous, distant and polite. Right now, his smile is what makes an appearance as he talks, motioning his hands with more animation than Sorcy. “That would certainly be useful, perhaps we could drive the majority away and keep some prisoner for our own uses?” He agrees with her.

Alex deems to answer the questions. “It would make things much easier and give the mobs more use, we wouldn’t have to keep dying for supplies with an easy source in front of us. However, we must first make them submit to us, and for that we need to destroy and demoralize them. We have found some prominent figures who have become mobs and may be able to resist us, so we must strike them down and chase them away. This is a video they posted as an attempted cover up that Baerclaws brought to my attention. If you would?” 

Baerclaws is a large man who wears a large leather brown jacket over a red flannel shirt and has stubble around his chin, he often wears baggy dark brown pants with large pockets. His skin is a dark olive and his eyes a dark brown. His hair is constantly a birds nest of scraggly black strands that he often pulls onto a short ponytail. He has a large, muscled frame and is taller than the average person, easily being called a giant among the lumber. He nods, silently making his way onto the stage and accessing the device connected to the projector pointed at the stage wall. He pulls up a video titled, ‘Minecraft, but We’re Part Mob.’ He steps back down to the side as the video starts. It shows four HalfMobs, a Creeper, Enderman, Ghast, and Blaze using their powers to do a game run. 

After the video ends Alex speaks up again. “These four are influential figures headed by the Creeper, Dream. One of these mobs killed me when they first showed up, showing me that these beings are not to be trusted as a danger to everyone around them. To start our War against the HalfMobs, we will drive this group away and work on imprisoning those useful to us. There are more influential figures like TechnoBlade and his ilk who have been affected, but we must start smaller if we are to win the War. We will destroy them just as we will destroy Dream’s group, are you all with me!” His declaration of War was met with a roar of approval, resounding around the room and rebounding against the walls to raise the newly formed army’s spirits for the War they’ve declared. Alex smiled, glad he had the support he needed to rid the world of these monsters for the sake of his friends.


	14. Charged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first battle commences.

I’m reading a fairly popular newspaper called ‘The Crafty’ when I find out that HalfMobs are now public knowledge… I sigh, people seem to hate them… Well, YuriPlays seems like a nice person at least. Wasn’t she the one who reacted to the death that turned me into a Creeper? That feels so long ago despite it only being about a week ago…. I get to the last interview that is actually going to be with a HalfMob, a Creeper, and find myself paying even more attention. 

  
  
  


_Lavender: So how did you become a HalfMob?_

_DaisyTheFlower: Umm…. Well I was mining for diamonds when a Creeper fell from above. It exploded and made me fall into a nearby Lava pool. When I respawned I looked like this. I also respawned in the same cave I died in. I now explode if someone I don’t know gets too close or I get surprised but I’m a pretty calm person so that doesn’t happen much._

_Lavender: That’s interesting. Did anything else happen you want to share?_

_DaisyTheFlower: Well, yeah, I recently moved to this area to try and start over. My friends found out about my new… Mobness…. They hated me; they called me a freak. It got so bad I had to completely pack up all the things I own and come to the nearest area which is here._

_Lavender: Oh wow, that’s so sad, I hope you get better friends here._

_DaisyTheFlower: I honestly don’t know since so many people seem to be so against me…_

_Lavender: I’m sure it will get better. That’s unfortunately all the time we have left for this interview._

  
  


_The HalfMobs sure have gotten a mixed reaction, let’s hope nothing bad happens. This is Lavender with another article at The Crafty, see you next week!_

  
  
  


I close the newspaper with a smile, at least this paper is trying to put both sides into perspective, even if the negative one weighs more heavily. I sigh and put the paper in a chest, deciding to cheer myself up by doing something with my friends. I get out my Communicator to send a text to the other Muffineers. 

  
  


**((Dream)): GeorgeNotFound, BadBoyHalo, and Sapnap. Want to play something with me? I’m bored as heck and want to do something with you guys.**

**((George)): Sure! I’ll be there quickly.**

**((BadB** **oyHalo)): Be there in a jif.**

**((Sapnap)) Okay, Will come.**

  
  


I put my Communicator away as Bad teleports a few blocks away from my base, and a few minutes later George and Sapnap arrive together. We all decide we want to play tag like little children, why? Because it’s fun and without the high stakes of Manhunt.

I know a good place to play tag in, the forest surrounding George’s base. It’s not a long walk, about a minute if you're fast. The others follow me to the forest after I explain where we’re going. Once we get to the small clearing it starts thundering and multiple groans and sighs of disappointment could be heard. I sigh too, so much for a nice relaxing day of simple fun. Oh well, we could still play board games and watch movies inside. I go to tell the others about the change in plans when an arrow hits a tree next to me. 

I turn around to see a small group with their weapons pointed at me and my friends. I quickly pull out my enchanted sword, my friends following suit with their own weapons. I yell at the group, “What the muffin do you want with us?!” 

The apparent leader speaks up. “We want you to leave, mobs like you are a danger to everyone. If you quietly leave this world then it won’t have to be a huge fuss, but if you refuse…. We’ll just have to force it.” He threatens, voice deepening in venom as thunder booms across the sky. 

My eyes widen at the man’s words, almost unable to believe them. “Never! We’re not Mobs! We’re still people just like you!” I scream, returning venom with venom. He just threatened my friends, telling them to basically die and stay dead. I’m not going to let them do that to my best friends! I hear a sizzle and force myself to calm down, exploding will _not_ help right now.

Another boom of thunder, the storms getting closer. He laughs at my words, raising his sword above him. _“Then force it is.”_ He snarls, launching forwards and signaling the group to do the same as screams cut through the air, tension from the storm ready to peak as thunder starts the battle. They all charge at us while a few stay in the back, already shooting arrows at us. I hear my friends utter battle cries of their own as we clash. I take on the leader, diamond swords hitting as the forest devolves into chaos. 

The leader backs away a step, swords leaving each other as room temporarily grows before vanishing. I lunge, sword moving forwards to hit him in the side, just barely nicking him as he dodges. I don’t let him escape and follow up by bringing my sword upwards to the right, managing to leave a deep cut against the torso. He growls, I hiss, thunder booms. The air feels charged with static as screams cut through the air, grunts of effort and pain being exchanged as explosions and fire rage around from my friends. 

The leader and I circle each other, making false lunges in hopes of tricking the other, every time dodging whether with nothing or small cuts bleeding. I see the particles of teleportation out of the corner of my eye, the static screams of Bad as he literally tears through the enemies sounding from behind me. In my moment of distraction a true lunge is made, I counter with a side step, managing to cut into the leader’s arm. He curses and withdraws, teeth gritting as another thunder, this time accompanied by light, tears across the dark clouds overhead. Then heaven pours its tears.

It comes all at once, surprising everyone despite the prior knowledge and causing pain filled screams to rip through my ears. My eyes widen, the leader smirks, and I turn. I see my friends, smoking, _melting,_ **_hurting_ **. The water grounds me, a yell comes from behind and I swiftly dodge, the blue of diamond barely grazing my skin for the umpteenth time. I turn back to my adversary, gritting my teen I scream, a loud hiss being accompanied by a boom of thunder and a flash of light. I close my eyes as energy fills me, opening them not a second later to see the enemy look horrified. I grin. 

I raise my sword and charge, once again putting him on the defensive as blue lightning arcs around me, he braces and our swords clash, his breaks. I drive my sword home into his chest, he chokes, eyes widening as blood wells from a rapidly beating heart. The constant hissing grows louder, reaching a crescendo as I hear screams of terror around me, urging everyone to run and screaming for their leader. _“Then force it is.”_ I parrot. **_BOOM_ **

**_C̵̼̣͓͖̣̬̈̀̓͊̚r̶͙͙̥͎̪͔͉͚̭̽̀̋͋͛͛̀̍̏̑̾̆ę̷̯͒̓̈́̍̔͗̈́ę̵̨̛̘̲̮͎͓͎̮̮̜̤̤̊̈́͋̅̍̃̋́̕͜p̴̧̜̼̭̝̂͒͐͛̂̔̾̓̇̊e̶̝̟̙̞̫̫͐̒̿͊̒̀r̷̩̟͔̬̣̲̝̳̦̱̞̞̠̒̿̒͂͛̄̎̈͝͠!̴͇̹͙͗̓D̵̢̨͇̹̺͓̙̞̙̗͙͈̖͌̓̽̅̊͋̿͘̕͜ͅr̴̢̰̻̹̹͚̮̙͋̽e̸̖̥̙͈̼̯̲̥͚͎̒ą̴̧̳̟̫̲̣̰͕͚̹̘͕̰͆̋̾̉͛̽̐͘͜m̵̨̼͚̣̠͖͇̮̪̰̙͈̙͊̏̾̿̆̾̔̓̃͘ͅ blew up AlexTheAnt_ **

**_Dream blew himself up_ **

  
  


I stare at the Death Screen, a satisfied smirk on my face knowing I got my revenge. I click respawn, appearing in a cave presumably underneath where I died. I quickly hear the _vroop_ of teleportation and I see Bad with an arm on Sapnap and one on George. “We need to hide here for a while, let you guys heal.” I tell them, taking in the very painful state they are. They all have small, bleeding holes and cuts carved into them, posture tense and weak. Sapnap’s Blaze rods were low on the ground and very dim, the fire snuffed out. George looks like he lost a battle with a blender and got tossed into a smothered campfire. Bad is drooping really badly and his particles from teleporting are very dim. Basically they all look like shit and need to recover unless they wanna insta heal via dying, but that's a definite no after what just happened.

They all nod and settle down on the cave floor as I go around and light the place up, we don’t want any mobs to spawn on us and finish the job. I let out a sigh as I sit down on the cave floor with them and try to pass the time it takes to fully heal from these big injuries by talking about various things, all of us avoiding what just happened. We eat some bread and other things we had on us to help heal. Eventually all our injuries are fully healed after what seems like forever watching the pain slowly leave my friend’s faces.

We finally get to the topic about what we are going to do now there's people that want to rid us from the world. “We should trap our bases, make sure no one but us can get in.” I suggest with a smile, the others nod in agreement.

I think for a minute and get another idea. “I’m going to make a serious video about this since the fans should probably know the truth now it’s out and I’m pretty sure they will support us.” The others nod in agreement as this idea too, saying they’d do the same. 

George speaks up. “We should also stay in groups and never be alone, let’s also try limiting going out.” He suggests, I and the others agree with him. We decide George and Sapnap will stay together since they already share a base half the time and Bad and I since we’re the ones left in the group.

Bad teleports us to George’s base, still obviously drained but at least healthy again. We all lay down on the couches, not really expecting that group to attack so soon after a failed attempt. I get up and find a good place to record, thinking over what I’m going to say. I set up the camera and press start recording, I need to just tell our fans what happened, the truth. 

I take a deep breath to say the words I have in my head and feel thankful for my mask. “Hey guys, so as many of you probably know HalfMobs are real, they’re caused by a glitch in the latest Death Message update although we don’t know the specifics of the glitch. When we went on that break a week ago that is because some of my friends and I got turned into HalfMobs. Our video, ‘Minecraft, but We’re Mobs’, was the cover up for this. Now I know I’m probably going to lose some of you, however much that pains me, due to the controversy over us going around. Most of you probably think this is something that’ll soon pass, that people like us will be able to go on with our lives eventually, if we’re not erased when the glitch is fixed.” 

I stop, taking a shuddering breath before continuing. “However…. We were attacked today by a group trying to make us leave the world. I don’t think this group will stop any time soon so we’re going to put up defenses, but this is my warning and plea to you as well. For those of you who are a HalfMob, or know a HalfMob, please stay safe. Take measures to protect yourself and those you care for, and please, _please_ help support one another in this time of turmoil.” I finish, stopping the recording with a sigh. 

I grab the camera and head back to the living room, asking George if I could use his computer for the upload and editing. He said I could, so I head back to the recording room and move the video from the camera to the computer, thankful it only needs some minimal editing. After a little while I get it uploaded and head back to the living room, announcing the next person could record. Sapnap yawns and gets up, I pass the camera to him and he heads to the recording room for his video. I take his place on the couch, checking Creeper on my Communicator. Most of my fans are overwhelmingly positive, some are negative but I try to not pay attention to those. I sigh, closing my eyes and tilting my head back. I really hope these guys give up chasing us soon, I really don’t want to be playing Manhunt 24/7…..


	15. Fortifications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry we haven't posted in a few days, this chap is a little unrefined since we wanted to get it out to you guys today and I'm tired. I'll go over it with the same fine toothed comb as the other chaps later. Well, here's your daily dose of angst! This chap is a lot tamer compared to the latest ones tho.

I’m sitting on the couch with my friends, trying to think of ways we can fortify our bases. George speaks up first. “Lava? We could make lava moats.” 

Sapnap nods in agreement, putting in his own accompanying suggestion. “And magma block walls!”

“Ok Guys, but fire and me don’t mix well, and Bad isn’t resistant either, how are we going to get into our bases?” I raise the point on why this wouldn’t work. 

“Bad can teleport you.” George says at the same time as Sapnap shouts out with a grin on his face.

“Drawbridges!” We give him a look that asks him to explain himself. “Drawbridges, we can make fireproof ones to go over the lava moats and just draw them up when under attack! Then we can have like, a magma wall behind it with a retractable door or something.”

Bad speaks up, nodding. “I can’t teleport you guys all the time but I can help you past certain defenses if need be. We can use pistons to push people back into the lava and a Magma wall behind those in case it doesn’t work.” 

I stay silent for a moment, thinking. If we do the lava moat and magma wall with pistons then using a drawbridge and gate will let me and, and I guess Bad did say he’d help me out when needed. “Alright, but you two are gathering the materials for that.” Sapnap and George nod their heads, probably having expected that. “We need more than that though, if they have jump or Fire Res then they’d get over it easily.”

“Cati,” George suggests, “With Fire Res they can't escape cati.” I nod. 

“So how will we get the supplies for it?” I ask the others. Well, Sapnap got the diamonds from George’s and his overflow shop since they got a good profit from George’s tears. When I heard that I laughed, and then remembered that George’s now a Ghast so his tears technically count as Ghast tears. Guess Sapnap made him watch a really sad movie or something.

“We have about enough diamonds to buy all the materials.” George informed us, showing a handful of said diamonds. 

I nod. “I’ll go with George, since we don’t draw much attention.” George nods as he goes to put on his sweater to hide his tentacles. I put my mask on and my hood up. We walk out after our preparation, waving back to the others as they continue discussing other possible ideas. We quickly walk to the shop, making sure not to draw attention to ourselves. 

We walk to the shop that sells desert stuff and George gives the seller the diamonds to get enough cati for the defenses. The person at the shop front gives us the cati, not seeming to think anything of the very large amount, if anything they look happy for the profit. 

We walk back to George’s base just as quickly as we left with about enough Cati to go around all four of our bases. George and Sapnap seem to have gathered enough lava as well, since they figured out a way to make Infinite Lava. Quite like how you can make infinite water with a 2x2 square. Apparently what you do is to make a plus shape and then take the middle block of lava, I don’t really know where they learned that from because it’s not a very well known thing. 

We start working on the fortifications, first finding books about red stone because we’re all terrible at using it. George and Sapnap put down all the lava after the rest of us help dig the moats, then I work on the cactus walls while they work on the magma block ones, and Bad gets stuck with working on the pistons to his frustration. After we’re done we go inside in our pairs for a lunch break, Bad and I head to my base for now since he can easily teleport back to his and Sapnap and George head back to their practically shared one. 

Bad and I start watching movies and I decide to pick out a comical one to help lighten the mood of ‘a group of people are dedicated to your Destruction and you’re having to prepare defenses against them.’.... Isn’t that the definition of war? I shake the thought from my head and focus on the movie, apparently needing the distraction just as much. We laugh at some of the parts, although It’s a pretty meh movie generally, there are thankfully some funny parts. 

Once the movie is done I head to the kitchen to start getting our lunch ready. “Hey what you wanna eat for lunch?” I look over to him, awaiting an answer, and usually it doesn’t take him long.

He looks thoughtful for a while, as if debating with himself, before shaking his head. “I’m not really hungry, you can choose.” He stays seated on the couch, playing with his sleeves almost nervously. I narrow my eyes, now slightly concerned.

“You sure Bad? We’ve been through a lot today and honestly I’m starving, I’m kinda surprised I haven’t heard a rumble out of you yet.” He fidgeted, shifting his weight back and forth while avoiding looking into the kitchen at me. 

He nods his head, humming an affirmative. “I’m fine, if I get hungry later I can just grab something.”

I speak slowly, something is definitely wrong here. “You mean  _ when _ you get hungry you’ll grab some food to chow down on.” 

He hummed an affirmative again, efforts to avoid an actually solid answer doubling. “Go ahead and have lunch, I’ll just…. Watch something in the meanwhile.” 

“Bad, that wasn’t an actual yes. Why are you avoiding eating?” He winces, and now I’m very concerned. I don’t let it show on my face though, I need to stay firm for this. 

Yeah 

“I-I’m fine, promise. I’m really not hungry, that's all, I just don’t need to bother with lunch right now.” He stutters, getting a little more frantic in his denials. 

“.... When was the last time you were hungry? When did you last eat?” This doesn’t bode well, is Bad getting sick or something? That would not be good with what's going on.

Bad stays silent for a while, repetitively pulling on his sleeves with his head ducked, he almost looks like he's quivering. When he finally speaks up it's quiet and I can barely hear him. “I ate yesterday….. But I wasn’t hungry…. I got sick…” 

Cue more worry flooding in, I have to stop myself from reacting immediately to the strong emotion and hissing. “Bad, look at me. You don’t have to look in my eyes, but look at me.” He reluctantly does so and I can see the hesitance in his posture, eyes downcast even while facing me. I sigh, that’ll have to be good enough. “When was the last time you felt hungry?”

He tightens his posture, obviously very uncomfortable, but we need to get this talked through. Figure out what exactly is making him sick if we can, and do our best go get him healed. “S-Since….” He gulps, hunching down further. He looks squished into the couch as if he wants to melt away. “I-I don’t. I d-don’t feel hungry, not anymore. I… I stopped. After…. After becoming a HalfMob. The-” He sighs, sagging into the couch as if cutting the tension from himself, as if giving in to something. 

He turns his face away again, staring downwards as if lost in thought “The void takes care of me, if I try to eat normal food I get sick. Water burns me, I can’t walk around like normal because everything is normal people sized and teleporting is just something I do without thinking.” He pauses for a moment and closes his eyes, but I don’t interrupt, I can tell he’s got more to say. 

He looks up cautiously. Opening his eyes again, and I just about flinch. His tears look like glowing ink and his eyes are full of confused pain. He finishes his speech quietly, yet it is as if he were shouting. “I’m more Mob than human at this point! I just have to stay in the End and eat a few chorus fruits, at least that's what the other Endermen say, and I’m perfectly fine for at least three days, I could go a week if I needed to….” He breaks down sobbing, curling up on the couch. His long legs hit his chin and gangly arms wrap around, as if trying to hug and shield himself from this reality. 

I sit next to Bad and give him a hug, letting the inky stuff he’s crying splash onto my sweater. It surprisingly doesn’t feel like anything and it disappears after a few seconds. I guess it’s because he can’t really cry water anymore, he might be crying void? Wait, would that mean Sapnap would cry lava? I don’t think about it for too long and keep comforting Bad, putting all my questions to the back of my mind as I tell him it’s gonna be okay.

After Bad calms down I speak, hoping to soothe his worries. “Hey, hey you’ll always be human okay? We’ll never be fully mob.” 

Bad looks at me with doubt. “But how do you know for sure?” He asks, voice still small and wobbly.

“Because I don’t have four legs, do I?” I say with a smile, hoping the semi-joke will lighten the mood a little. 

He shakes his head, still looking doubtful.“No, you got lucky.” 

“Maybe I did, but you’re still Bad right? No matter what happens you’ll still be the Bad we all know and love.” I tell him, making sure my words are sure and firm.

Bad nods. “Y-Ya… I’m still me… But I’m also more like a mob now…” He still isn’t convinced.

“You're able to still respawn, you can still break blocks, those are all things only humans can do. So you're still mostly human alright? And it’s not all bad, you can teleport that’s pretty cool right?” I say the last sentence with a smile. 

He nods again, a bit more hesitantly this time. “Ya, I guess it is…” 

“Don’t let those bullies get to you Bad, okay?” I say, knowing about all the awful things those Anti-HalfMob people have been saying. I know Bad feels so guilty about the guy he killed, and these bullies really aren't helping. 

Bad nods and I give him a hug. “I just… I sometimes wish this never happened…. That things would continue on as normal and I wouldn’t have to deal with being this way…” He speaks quietly, slowly with pain evident in his voice.

“I know Bad… I know… But things will turn out ok, alright? We’ll all be fine and soon enough after everything is figured out and these guys learn to leave us alone we can continue on like usual, no worries.” I comfort him, really hoping that my words hold true. If they don’t…. Well, I'll just have to make sure they do.

  
  


**((BadBoyHalo P.O.V))**

  
  


I hope Dream’s words will be true even if he looks like he has a bit of doubt in them. “Let’s finish the drawbridge.” I say with a smile after having mostly calmed down from my thoughts, at least working on something helps distract me from our current situation. Even if it’s working on protecting me and my friends from it. 

“Right, just let me grab something to eat real quick and we’ll head back out to George’s base. Alright?” Dream lets go of me and stands up, stretching. He heads into the kitchen and I stretch too before getting up. It really is annoying having to hunch down all the time….

Dream starts eating some cooked rabbit he found in the kitchen chest, I’ve noticed that he’s started avoiding plant food. I mean he refused when I gave him a half stack of bread when he said he was hungry, never seen him do that before. I’m not gonna bring it up to him right now though, it's enough of a day that one of us has forced realizations about ourselves. 

We head out to gather the wood and supplies for the drawbridge and start building it together. We mess up with the Redstone a few times but finally get it right after a while. Once the drawbridge is done we try a few times making sure it’s going to always work. When we’re sure it’ll work we give each other a high five, smiles on our faces from a job well done. 

I look over at the sky and notice the sun going down. “We should probably go to sleep.” Dream nods and walks in, I teleport in already hunching so I don't suffocate in the ceiling. 

Dream gives me a bunch of blankets and a few pillows before heading to his own room with a yawn. I sleep on the couch, more comfortable now then a regular bed because it’s four blocks long instead of two. I drift into a sleep filled with stars and purple, hoping tomorrow goes much better than today. Then again, that seems like a futile hope at this point…. 


	16. Improving Defenses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day defenses are improved and a small realization is made.
> 
> So so sorry about the long wait, and the future long waits. I know the chapter is short but we decided to get something out rather than wait any longer for the rest of it to work with us. Hopefully the next chapter is much longer to compensate for both the long wait and this short chapter, thank you for your patience!

**((Dream P.O.V))**

I slowly wake up, kicking off all the covers, and sit up in bed to fully wake up with a yawn. Last night's events hit me all at once making me wince, shaking my head to clear the thoughts. I get up and stretch, grabbing the blankets to toss back on my bed. To start getting ready for the day I take out my shears from the nearby chest and start cutting the vines that have grown a little too long, making sure not to cut too close to my skin, and put the vines in the chest I made for them. It’s starting to fill up so if I ever need a ton of vines for something I guess I’m covered. 

Once I’m done with that I head to the bathroom to finish my hygiene, quickly getting back to my room to change into day clothes. I change into some black jeans and a long sleeved shirt before putting my signature hoodie, grabbing the mask from a table. I strap it to the side of my head where it's ready to easily slide onto my face as usual, although in the safety of my home around friends there's no need to. 

I head downstairs to see Bad still sleeping on the couch, blanket unable to cover him fully as his arm hangs off to the side. I sigh and head into the kitchen to get something for breakfast. My thoughts go to how we’re gonna prepare for any attacks from those people who attacked yesterday. Maybe an obsidian wall? Obsidian is so annoying to break through. 

I sigh again and grab some pork to put in a furnace. It takes a while, during which I finish cleaning the dishes, but soon enough the fire dies down and my food is ready. I take out and plate it, sitting down at the table to start eating. 

I hear Bad start to wake up during my second bite as if the smell of food roused him. I look over to see him getting up from the couch and yawning, proceeding to bump his head on the ceiling. I wince a little in sympathy, maybe we should all raise the roofs of our bases. “You okay?” I ask him, ensuring I don’t look near his eyes since he doesn’t have his glasses on yet. 

Bad nods, still a little drowsy from waking up, and quickly picks up his glasses from the coffee table. He stretches again, careful of the ceiling this time, before walking into the kitchen while putting on his glasses. He sits down next to me, finally looking fully awake. “Good morning.” I greet with a small smile, grabbing another bite of the pork. 

“Good morning.” He greets back, returning the small smile. It’s a bit awkward seeing him just kinda uncomfortably sit in a chair that’s too small for him now. I continue eating, finishing the first porkchop and going for my second, when he decides to break the silence. 

“Hey, I noticed that you’ve been avoiding food made out of plants.” Bad notes, staring at the pork chop in my hand and looking even more uncomfortable.

“What do you mean?” I ask, tilting my head in a bit of confusion. I’ve haven’t really thought about what I’ve been eating, having been really focused on everything else that's been going on.

“You said you were hungry a few days ago, but when I gave you some bread you denied it.” Bad points out. 

“What of it? Just wasn’t hungry for bread.” I retaliate, shrugging and continuing to eat the pork chop.

“Are you ever hungry for bread?” Bad questions, eyes narrowing and uncomfortable air gone. The question prompts me to look back on whenever I’ve eaten, almost desperately looking for any answer other than ‘no.’ Now that I think about it, the last time I ate anything plant related it tasted  _ really _ bitter and sour, I thought it might’ve been bad even though it had been freshly made. 

“Uhhh, now that I think about it…. No.” I admit with a sigh, some part of me cringing at the thought of breaking this new pattern. Bad nods and pulls out a piece of bread, the cringing part of me turns into a recoiling one. 

“Try eating some of this.” He suggests, handing me the bread. I stare at it, it doesn’t really look like food…. I shake my head at the thought before grabbing some, taking a bite, and immediately regretting it. It tastes  _ extremely _ bitter and sour, I run to the sink and spit it out, gagging and wondering why my reaction is so much worse this time. 

Bad raises an eyebrow at my reaction, then seems to remember something when I turn around if his widening eyes are any indication. “Creepers are basically walking plants, right? I’ve heard that they are carnivorous plants, so I guess it makes sense you wouldn’t like eating anything made out of plants now.” He theorizes, more to himself than to me since he mutters under his breath. 

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense.” I agree with a sigh as I sit back down at the table to finish the last of my pork. Thinking more about it, this whole thing is giving me a headache again so I change the topic to the recent defenses. “Hey, so I was thinking maybe an obsidian wall would be a good idea. It takes forever to mine through so it’s a good way to protect are bases, but it’s gonna take soooo long to make.” I suggest, sighing at the length of time this would take. 

I eye the chest that I know has my favorite enchanted pickaxe as Bad nods, agreeing with me. “I have some Obsidian in my base, I’ll contact Sapnap and George so we can gather all the Obsidian they have too.” I nod in agreement and Bad pulls out his communicator, texting Sapnap and George to get all their obsidian and come over. 

As we wait for them to arrive I finish eating a few more pork chops and put my dish away. I soon enough hear a knock on the door, getting back up and opening the door to see George and Sapnap who greet me with waves. I let them in and we all plop down on the couches, Bad taking up most of the one I sat on. I explain why Bad said to bring the obsidian, hoping they liked my plan too. “So basically we're gonna build an obsidian wall around our bases since it takes forever to mine and is extremely blast resistant.” 

Sapnap speaks up. “What if we put lava over it? So they can’t just build above it?” He nods before tilting his head slightly, George repeating the motions.

I nod back, liking the idea. “Yeah, that’s a good idea.” I voice with a smile.

  
  


We all get to work on gathering enough obsidian to build it, Sapnap and George making it while Bad and I mine it. It takes a long time because It turns out we need a lot more than we thought and we have to find the lava but thankfully we manage to gather enough before dark. Once we get it all we head back and start building the walls around our bases, making sure its tall enough jump potions can’t be used to clear them. When we’re done Sapnap gives us the lava for it, he has a ton after making that infinite lava pit for him and George. 

After we’re finally done, dark settling in and tired from the labor, we look at our work from afar. I smile and high five my friends, those haters are going to have a really hard getting to us now. We head back to our bases in the pairs like before, Bad teleporting me in since I can’t just fly over like George and Sapnap, and head to sleep for the day filled with more confidence than we had before.


	17. Announcement (Social Links!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about to super long hiatus, which will regrettably continue, but here's some info about whats going on and a few links.

Hey everyone, sorry for leaving you adrift for so long! School started up and both of our asses have been getting kicked by it along with everything crazy going on in the world right now. So writing progress has been incredibly slow, but we've got a discord and Tumblr for the fic. You can join in and ask questions about _any_ of the characters, post fanart, or your own little stories/snippets that you've been inspired to create! 

Discord: https://discord.gg/eDbTNjq 

Tumblr: <https://muffin-mobs-au.tumblr.com/>

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Beecoming something other than a knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142307) by [PrislyDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrislyDawn/pseuds/PrislyDawn)




End file.
